My Experiences Meeting the Princes
by lelouch atobe
Summary: What may happen if a simple girl finds and meets Keigo Atobe. Atobe the Captain of Tennis team, a rich heir, an almost perfect guy for the eyes of his fans. Will he will fall for a simple girl named Rein?.  This is from my imagination hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: My Experiences Meeting the Princes**

**CHAPTER I: My first day at Hyotei Academy**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

This is the first day of me as a junior high school student at Hyotei Academy. This school as I can describe is huge, located at the center heart of the city. I can easily say that most of the students of this school are rich, belong to the upper society, do used the most expensive things that they own. Hyotei also have faculty that are very great they have a great experience and then paid with a biggest salary in the country. I guess they are selected from the different parts of the country. The first day of mine in the school was simple but then while the principal is giving his speech I feels that I some kind do not belong in this very different school. As I mention earlier this school do have student that are not only rich but very, very rich. Some of the student are talking to their new bought things in very expensive price and made with the finest materials which can be seen in the world. "Hayyy…., where in the world I was?" that is the only thing I said to my mind as I sigh. I do not like to be with the riches, arrogant, spoiled, noisy people, chatters, and most of all fangirls. But then now I am surrounded by the heck kinds of people I dislike. Just thanks to my parents who like me to study here. If I am the one who have a decision to where do I like to attend my junior high school I will prefer to Seigaku or Fudomine, else to other school which has the same type of the two I mentioned.

Even Hyotei is surrounded and has beautiful sceneries I find my day boring. Even though my classes starts now I can't focus to what my teacher is discussing. Maybe because I still feel the vacation that my body feels last summer and also my mind. I can easily say that I am very lazy this first day of school now. Because this is the first day of school our teacher do have their meeting that they are needed to attend. Thank God we can go home early but I decided that it is still early so I am awarded to take a walk in my new school grounds. I noticed that many others students are still in the school maybe they have some clubs they like to attend too. A girl which is dashing to her way suddenly bumps me. And then we do same fall to the ground.

"Ouch, my back hurts." I mumbled.

"Sorry, it's my fault are you alright?" she said. I noticed the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine. How about you? " I responded to her.

"Don't worry I'm fine also. Hey, are you the girl from my class? The one sitting beside the window? By the way my name is Yuna Takashi. You? What is your name? " she said.

I was bombarded by how many question she asked to me. But then I responded to her questions. "Ah, well, uhmm yes I am the one sitting by the window, are you one of my classmate in section 1C? uhmm, my name is Rein Seito."

"Nice to meet you, I'm from 1C also." Yuna said.

"Nice to meet you too. Why are you dashing?" I asked.

"Whoa, Oh my God I forgot. I have to go now. I have important things to do. Bye!" she just only said. With that I was surprised to her reaction I only responded "Bye?" in her with a sweat drops in my face. Maybe she is a really busy person. "I think Yuna is nice I hope tomorrow we can see each other then be friends. I hope… I really hope." With a smile in my face I continued my walk.

Hyotei is really a huge school. Now I think I am lost. It is almost sunset. The sky started to change to color orange. I really need to find my way to go home. I am started to get nervous. I am now thinking that what if a monster will come and try to eat me or worse there are ghost in the school or a maniac who will grab me. I am very negative thinker maybe I need to stop drinking coffee everytime.

Then, with all the bad thoughts that are running in my head I continued to walk. Then I saw a boy wearing T-shirt with a collar. The designed of his T-shirt have a color of white and violet. And he is also wearing a white short. What a beautiful T-shirt I thought. Then, I run to his direction then I suddenly stop then think again what if that boy was the monster or the ghost who lives in the school?. Curse my bad thoughts. Then from afar I watched the boy I saw. I noticed a taller boy than him that approaches him and then he folded his arms across his chest. Then the taller boy who have a grayish color of hair and I also find cute nod to the boy I thought a ghost. Then the taller boy walks away from him.

"Yes!" I shouted. It is confirmed he is not a ghost then. I decided to run to his direction again to ask for help to bring me to the gate or just give me the real direction to go home. I said real because I wander almost 3 hrs. At Hyotei because of those stupid boys from soccer club who gives me wrong direction. Curse them all. But then the boy that I am hoping who can give me the direction is now walking away farther and farther away to me. Does my last hope will go away again? It can't be! I can't be!. With that I run really fast toward to him, grab his T-shirt and I accidentally bumped him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing? You attacked Ore-sama from behind. Heh, girls are all pathetic for my attention and do what they want like kiss Ore-sama or anything if they find a chance. Well maybe that was ore-sama lives for. Just to fulfill girls fantasies. I am like an angel from above gave by heaven as a gift for humanity consists of commoners and girls. " he said that with a devil laugh. My goodness his worst than monsters or ghost. And what the heck he is saying I don't understand and who is that Ore-sama he is saying? Is he out of his mind?. That comments only run in my mind. Then I speak.

"I am very sorry but can you tell me how to get out of this school? Hyotei is very huge I lost my direction. So can you tell me the direction, please?" With that, I said what I want wearing with an apologetic look to complete my drama. Hehehe.

"Ahn, is that mean you are not fangirl of Ore-sama?" he replies.

"Huh? Ah, no. Of course not. I also didn't know who Ore-sama is?" I said.

"Ehh?" he now looks shocked I can easily notice it even if is almost getting dark. I can also say that he has a handsome face. And he has mole under his left eye. What do you call that? Ahm, a tear mole right?.

"Now tell me please the direction I am afraid. Please I am begging you." I said that with a really begging tone.

With that statement I think he goes back to reality. He replies with "If you are with Ore-sama you must not be afraid because Ore-sama is great, ahnn."

"Huh? Who is Ore-sama? Is he is the guard of this school?" I asked.

"Of course not!. You are really clueless. I guess you are a freshman, ahn." He responded with a slight irritated voice.

"I am Ore-sama" he added with a very arrogant voice. We are now starting to walk to our way.

"Oh, so your name is Ore-sama? I am now confused and wearing a confused look.

"No, my name is Keigo Atobe but you can call me Ore-sama if you like." He said with a flip in his hair by his finger.

"Ha?"

"What is your name?" he asked.

I didn't respond because I am not listening to what he is saying because more of what he says is all about boasting. How far is the gate? We are almost 30 minutes walking. That is all I think.

"Your name?"

"I said your name? it seems that you are not listening to Ore-sama's voice." With that what he said I came back to reality. I noticed that his voice sounds worry. Is it for me?.

"Oh, I am very sorry. I am not focusing. Sorry again. My name is Rein Seito" I said to him.

"Ah, alright. Rein Seito, ahn, what a beautiful name" He just whispers but even if it was just a whisper I hear it. Then I blushed I feel shy.

"Where your name Rein came from?" He questioned.

Because of his sudden talk questioning where I do get my name came from I almost jumped in surprised. I can't respond. What do his reason for asking that?.

"Ahn, you are not again listening. Ore-sama will be now mad." He said with a sudden change of tone. I am not starting to be afraid to him but then he smiled at me.

"Uhmm, my mother gets it from a foreign country. Rei came from Rey which has the same meaning with Rex which means King then Rei plus letter N becomes Rein which means queen." I explained to him.

"Ah, that's it. I am also a king. I lived as a king." He said arrogantly again with a smirk again.

I think he is really arrogant and narcissist. Well, I will forgive him because he really accompanied me to the gate of the school. I only now noticed that Hyotei do have a very big gate. I thanked him and he just tapped my head. And said "I wish you go safe to your house. Good luck to your study here at Hyotei. I will pray for you. Bye." He said that without any arrogant tone. I think he is humble in saying those words. Then he walks away towards the direction where we came from.

"Bye, thank you very much Mr. Atobe" I reply to him with a smile. Then he looks to me again saying

"Memorize the map of Hyotei. Next time I won't help you find your way even if you die. Hahaha!" He said again with a devil laugh. I shivered.

"Damn, that man." It's all I can say.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author's Note:** I didn't know that this hard to write a story but then I find it fun to make it. This is my first story I made.

I hope everyone who reads this will liked this. Thank you for reading if someone likes to read it.


	2. I Meet Him Again

**TITLE: I Meet Him Again**

**Chapter II**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

Because of what happened yesterday I fall sleep easily. Then I am now in the world of dreams. In this world I found myself and the man I meet this afternoon. In that dream he is a prince who will start to kiss me. In that dream it looks like we are very close to each other. When our lips are almost to near to each other he suddenly said "MEMORIZE THE MAPS OF HYOTEI, IF YOU LOST AGAIN I WON'T HELP YOU. ORE-SAMA IS SO PRETTY FOR YOU TO THINK THAT I AM A SECURITY GUARD OF THE SCHOOL, I AM…. I AM… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!." In my dream that words are running over and over again. It repeats and repeats. Take note the evil laugh. The prince turned to a dark prince came from underworld wearing a cape and have fangs. This is totally a bad dream.

And then I shouted" NOOOOOOOOOO!" ,. I fell in my bed. Thanks to God I am awake now. I almost call the names of God I know just to be awake to that dream. No, that couldn't be called a dream it's the worst dream I have in my life. That is a nightmare. Because of that I wake early for school. I wake up almost 2 hrs. earlier in what time I must be awake for school. Because of that I decided to go now very early in school. When I arrived to Hyotei it is still early so as I expect there a no students except those who are members of the sports club or any club that you can think.

I was so afraid to my dream so I decided to tour our building. I climb the stairs to be in second floor. In that floor I still didn't see the Student Council Office. Yesterday may sensei said that we can get a copy of school guides and pamphlets showing rules and regulations of the Hyotei Academy, and also the book written the history of the school(In the back of my mind I said that why do I must read that? It cannot be put in our test anyway? Whoa, Hyotei is really weird. But I paid all that so I will definitely going to have a copy. Hehehe…. ^_^ ) . In reality I do not need those things I only need the maps of Hyotei. Just in case that I lost again. How I wish I do not see again that person who called himself" Ore-sama "with a devish smirk and a snap and devish laugh. Thinking of that I shivered. My body freeze and my knees shake. I think I am now allergic to that person.

Then I continued my walk. I am now on the third floor. In the end of the hallway I saw the sign which states that "STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE". Yehey, yehey, yehey! I am here at last! (My alter ego said). But I am so early. So I decided to just wait outside the office. When I start relaxing my back leaning the wall I hear a very loud "BAM" as if there is one making noise at the student council office.

"What if there is really ghost in this school like what I watched in the movies where there are ghost in the gothic style school?". "What if….?" My goodness my nervousness starts again.

"BAM!" That's it I heard again. This time I decided to face my horrors. I slid open the door of the office. Slowly I glance at the dark room. Then…

"WHAAAAAAAAA! " I shouted because I saw a body of a person standing in front of me.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" he also shouts and he sounded surprise.

What? Do ghost also gets shocked when they see a human?. No, erase that I think I am mistaken. I am now hardly looking at the thing in front of me with brows crossing in my forehead. I analyze it, I analyze that he is a guy. But the room is very dark so I can't easily notices who is this person can be and what do he look but I am sure he is a human and a guy. A guy taller than me with a very beautiful body. (Do I sounded x-rated? Hahaha.)

"Why are you screaming? Is there a problem?" he said while opening the lights.

"You shocked Ore-sama. But Ore-sama didn't lose his composure. Ore-sama is still pretty even when Ore-sama is shocked" he added.

When he faces me I remember that he is the one who cause my nightmares. I really hate it. When I am sure that he is that annoying guy I met yesterday I turned my back and ready to run. Then he holds my left arm. I am very unlucky.

"Hey, where are you going Ore-sama is talking to you."

"Shut up! Let me go! "

" Ahn, What are you saying? No one can tell Ore-sama to shut up!."

"Then I am the one."

"Huh? Ore-sama didn't know why you are afraid. Ore-sama thinks he must know why this young lady in front of him likes to run away." Even though I am struggling he holds me with a very heavy grip.

"You shocked me and I don't like to hear your voice saying Ore-sama here Ore-sama there!" "I am just a passer-by in this office because I needed a thing. Then I see you here." I said.

"I am the one who is shocked here! And why you didn't like to hear Ore-sama beautiful voice? Almost all the girls in the school love it." "Don't tell me you're a boy and not a girl? Heh."

"What of course I am a girl" "Can't you see I am wearing a skirt?" I replied to him. "Just needed paper guides of Hyotei that is given to the new students" I mumbled silently almost a whisper.

With what I respond his brows twitch. I heard footsteps which came from the stairs. At last my saviors come. Then this so called Ore-sama or Atobe releases his grab to me. The one who arrives is Ms. Seito my teacher in Social Studies. When Ms. Sato approaches us it's a clue for me to get out to this place. Thanks Ms. Sato, I whispered. But then Ms. Seito called my name Ms. Rein Seito can you go to my office and get my folder on top of my table. Then give it to me when it is the time of our subject.

With that I responded to her smiling and "Hai". Damn it why does she need to elaborate my whole name? I wish that Atobe didn't hear it.

Our subject with Ms. Sato is finished now and its time to eat lunch. Happily I am bringing out my lunch box out from my bag. When I am starting to eat I heard screaming, cheering and sound of girls who seem to saw a very handsome boy maybe they are fangirls of him (that is what I think). Then the noise that I was heard is getting nearer at me. And it looks like it is now located outside our classroom. I just forget it and continue my eating. I don't like to be with them. I don't care.

"Ahn, so here are you." "I go here just to see you young lady. " He said with a smirk and flip of his violet hair.

With that I knew who the one 'who is talking to me is' and now he is standing in front of me. I slowly move my head up to see him. In my horrors the one I doubted that this is Atobe is true. My jaw drops as if I am in disbelief to what I am seeing right now. I can't believe to what is happening right now. Why does he need to look for me as what he is saying? As he notices my reaction he laughs at me loudly. Damn it why do I need to experience this?. Can anyone answer me? My heart is calling for an answer.

"Ahn, you are eating right now? Then Ore-sama will going to join with you right now my princess."

With what he said the girls that suddenly surrounds us that even I didn't knew who they are almost collapsed, the other throws a death glare at me and the others are look like they are very jealous at me and they like to be in my place.

The great Atobe sits in front of me. He gets my fork and eats the meat of my lunch. He does really now eating my lunch almost does not want to leave me food to eat. I still couldn't believe. As I hear stories from my classmate he is very rich and only eats at the very special restaurant/cafeteria/canteen of the school. Actually I do not know if that can be considered as a canteen for students. The food in there is very expensive and other students who are having lunch in there some have a personal chief and Atobe is one of them. But what is he does in front of me eating my lunch.

"You bring a very delicious lunch, Ore-sama hope tomorrow you will bring again like this delicious lunch" suddenly Atobe said.

"What are you saying? What are you doing? Why you're eating my food?" "Hey, that is my favorite food! Don't eat that!" I bombarded him now many question. But I failed he didn't listen he is immune of questions and glare.

"Hah? I said earlier that I like to see you right? " He said while picking some vegetables.

"Hey, we are not close. We only meet yesterday and now you are doing that? What's your problem?" I asked again him.

While I am speaking the girls and boys who are in the classroom of mine I think they now really like to kill me because of what I said to Atobe. This is all fault of this drama queen Atobe which is known as the richest student of Hyotei, the most wanted man in Hyotei, rank number one in top student chart and take note he is the student council president. This are the information said to me by Yuna last recess. But do his fans known how arrogant he is. But I some kind see one of their reason why they love and admired Atobe it is because Atobe is really handsome and do have charms that can melt girls' heart. Except me because I don't like arrogant and such a diva like him as possible I like to be a person who is far from the crowd very opposite to what character he has. I really don't like what is happening here.

"Your Rein Seito right? I saw you yesterday at the tennis courts. You get the chance to run away this morning from me." This is all he said to me with a smirk in his face. I really, really hate him when he does that.

"Then?" It is all I can say.

"I came here to give you the papers you wanted this morning." "Here" He said as he lends his arm to me.

"But because you let me eat with your lunch and I go here just for you, you will go to be awarded to go to my practice this afternoon after class" He said with a flip in his hair. But I am not listening because I am not interested.

"Just to make sure that you will attend my practice and will not run away I will send my minions to get you after the afternoon class. Do not try to escape, ahnn." He added.

Now I really do not understand what is happening here. My jaw drops at what he said.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author's Note:** Yeah I made it my second chapter. Is my story beautiful and worth reading tell me please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III:**

**Premonition**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

After lunch the Captain of Tennis team went out of the room as if nothing happened. Then when I realized it I run towards to him to ask what he meant and why he wants me to go to their practice I grab his uniform. He just answers me with a smirk. Because of that I become angry at how he only reacts.

I shouted "Why you do not answer my question? You just came to me as if we are close. Then now you commands me to go to your practice even I do not know what is really happening!. Answer me!."

Because of that, the students who are near the stairs and in the corridors heard also what I said. Realizing it that there are many students also heard what I said because I shouted I blushed redder than before. I think now my wanted reputation to be is now lost. I only wanted to have a peaceful life do not have enemies and only silent to what activities happened in school and also be out of the gossips of the peoples around me. Now it's gone, it's gone…

Because of what I said I noticed that the man in front of me changes his reaction. The handsome and arrogant smirk he have replaced by an irritated look. Maybe he is now really annoyed now at me. But while I am looking to his face I notice that he really has a very handsome face and a mole under his left eye that is called a tear mole. That fits perfectly to his face. He faces me and grabs me to the nearest room. This room is very dark. I noticed the equipments used for laboratory experiments. When he locks the door he goes near me.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"You? What are you doing? No one shouted at Ore-sama like that. Didn't you think what other people may think because of what you shout? You shouted like Ore-sama do any harm to you." He said with an annoyed look. He gets closer and closer in me he pushed me to the wall so my back rest in the wall and he is in front of me. The words he is saying is like a whisper but I can clearly hear it.

"Ok, I am sorry for what I've done but can you tell me why are you doing this?. I don't like the way you commands me. The way how you said that your minions will going to get me and I will go to your practice. I really do not understand what your reason is. " I replied to him trying to hide away how my face blushes because his face is really near at me. I hope he didn't notice it.

"To tell you the truth Ore-sama needs you." Atobe said to me coldly.

"What?" I said. Do I heard wrong?.

"Ore-sama needs you" he repeats.

"What?". _I really didn't get it. What he means?. What is the problem of this man? Is he out of his mind? He just now saying that he needs me?. _This are the thoughts that are running in my mind.

"Are you deaf? I said I needed you!". He irritated answers me.

"Huh?"

"You make Ore-sama now mad, are you really that dumb to do not understand me." He sounded shocked.

"I am not dumb. I just really do not get what you mean!". I responded to him with my hands on my waist. "Can you make it clear?."

"Ok, What I am telling you is Ore-sama needed you. I think only you who can make this. Ore-sama needed a girl who can accompany him everytime. As you see Ore-sama is very famous in his school. There are lots of girls who want to be with Ore-sama. There are lots of persons around Ore-sama. Ore-sama has many works so he needed to find person to help him. If possible the person that Ore-sama must find must be a girl. But then no one in the school I find that is fit in that position. But when I see you this morning I think that you could fit in that." Atobe said.

"Accompany?" I said.

"Yes, accompany Ore-sama everytime. For short I want you to be close to me but only for show so that fans of Ore-sama will go to stop at least." Atobe said.

"Ohh, so you need a body guard?. And you wanted me to do that." I answered to him.

"To sounded more beautiful let's say that I needed a girl who going to act like a girlfriend of Ore-sama. But only for show I repeat." Atobe said still looking down in me and I look up at him. _Why is he so tall I am needed to look up just to see his face? _I thought.

Now I almost understand what his reason is. "But why me? There are lots of girl who is prettier than me. And I am a newbie here." I questioned him.

"Well because, my reason is…" he gestured like he is thinking.

"Because…" he continuous.

"Because what?" I am pissed he thinks for so long I can't wait.

"It's because first as you said you are a newbie here. Second, you are an interesting subject. Third, I am sure you are not drunk to my beautiful appearance. I am sure to that because of how Ore-sama saw how you act when you are in front of Ore-sama. And fourth…. "

"Huh?. What is it?" I intervened.

"Fourth…" he looks at me like he belittles me. He looks from my head to foot.

"What?" I look at him to like how he looks at me. I am waited for the last thing that he will say.

"Well, uhmm, Ore-sama do not like to hurt you but you are not really pretty. You do not have sexy body." He now pointed at my chest. "You are a type of girl that really boys cannot appreciate to fall for especially if the boy is Ore-sama so you're the perfect one I am looking for." He said while trying to hide the laugh when saying that. But then he can't hide it so he burst a laugh.

Then I punch him in his face.

"What did you say!". I am really pissed at him now. He said those words without any hesitation. He didn't thinks what can I feel but he is telling the truth I also thinks that I am not pretty and slight flat chested but he must not say that in front of me, he must not.

Now Atobe is holding his nose that is bleeding.

"Why did you do that?." Atobe said still holding his nose.

"How could you say those words in front of a girl? It's your fault so that I punch you!" I responded to him.

"But I am telling the truth. I also think that only once in a day you comb your hair, hahaha!" He burst again in laughing.

I punch him again now in his chest area.

"Pervert" "What do you think of me?" "You idiot.. whaaaaa!.. You really piss me." I told to him while my hands are crossed in front of my chest and my lips pouted.

"But I am…" before he finishes talking I punch him again.

"Why you hit me I didn't say anything yet to you?" He asked while rubbing the part where I punch him.

"For future used if you will go to talk things again that does not suit for a girl like me." I responded with a grin a very big grin.

"Eh?". That is all Atobe can say.

"I really do not like you. I will never going to like kinds of you." I added to him.

"And that's the last reason. You are a type of girl that Ore-sama can't fall for." Atobe said to me finishing his list of reasons. "Ore-sama can't fall for kinds of you too".

I feel my chest aches because of what he said. I want to speak but I can't find a word to say. I am hurt to what he said.

"Well can you help me?." Atobe said.

"Huh?, ah.. Alright I will help you but what will I am going to get in exchange?." Finally I find a word to say to him. I forwarded my hand as if I am waiting for a thing that he will give to me. I act like the words he has said do not affect me.

"Don't worry. In exchange for your help you can wish anything you want and need and Ore-sama will grant it." He said arrogantly.

"Anything?" I repeated it.

"Yes, anything." He said arrogantly.

"Ok, I will think what thing I am needed."

"But to make sure our acts and make sure our deal you will go to my tennis practice this afternoon." Atobe said.

"Alright." I reply to him with a smile.

"But do not tell to anyone what our deal is. Promise me to make it secret. If anyone would knew what deal we made I am sure what the fangirls might do to you. Alright?." He now said with a serious tone.

Suddenly his cell phone rings. "Lunch is almost over we must go back to our own room. We must not be late especially you. You will go to act as the girl that Atobe Keigo likes, so you must not be late to your classes. We must make that our act realistic to others. So you must act like a girl that is really the one who could Atobe falls for. Ore-sama being council president must not be late so you too mustn't also. " He said with a bossy tone.

"Ok, alright, alright, alright!. I will do it. But do not forget our deal I can get anything, ANYTHING.." I responded to him with a grin.

"Wait for the person I will going to send to get you to your room after class, Ok? Do not escape. But even you will I can find you." He replies to me with a bigger grin. Or to describe it clear we can describe it with a devious grin.

"Bye". He said as he goes to the door.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted him as I followed him.

"What?" He said.

"This is my hello to you." I said it with a grin then I stepped to his right foot.

"Ouch, why did you do that?. You are insane." Atobe said as he is trying to ease the pain.

"I said that is my hello right? Hahaha!" I said with wider grin.

He tries also to revenge to me. He tries to step also to my foot. Luckily I am a fast runner so he didn't catch me. **\\(^_^)/** Yeheey, hahaha!

"Hey, come back here!" Atobe shouted at me.

"Hahaha!, Better luck next time." I said making my run faster.

"What a child, that Rein Seito." He said with a smile. "She is funny but do I made a right decision to choose her?. I think that girl loves now to hurt me literally."

_Do I made a right decision?._ Atobe thinks.

_Do I made a right decision?. _That is all what I am thinking.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author's Notes:** I find it hard to write the chapter three I hope I made it beautiful.

I can't find a word to describe what I like to say to this chapter.

But again hope who reads this will going to like it.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

**The Club Members**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

The classes end so it means I must go to tennis practice of Atobe as according to the plan that we he says. Today I am assigned to be one of the cleaners of our classroom. As I help brushing the dirt in the floor and cleaning the dust in the windows I feel the refreshing air from the outside. Today is very windy. Inhaling the fresh air from outside gives me an unexplainable feeling. I can say that this feeling is the feeling that I really loves. The wind calms me. It can calm my thoughts and body from what happened in lunch. It can erase my doubts, my weaknesses, my feeling of misfortunes, my sadness and my loneliness. That's how I describe the feeling I feel to this very refreshing wind that I feel.

The wind can sway my hair and my clothes down to my skirt. This season is my favorite. As I stare to the outside I can see the leaves of the trees that are falling to the ground and the grasses are swaying in the breeze of the wind. Suddenly while I am taking my moment I heard that someone enters the room and push all the chairs that are on his way. My classmates are whispering now. Because of that I decided to take a glimpse to see who made that noise. Then I see a man who wears a blue cap. He is now in front of me.

"EEEEHHHH? Who are you?" I said to him.

"It doesn't matter. I/We came here to get you." He replies with an irritate sound.

"I, We?. Huh?" I blink with what he said. Then I also noticed that there are more persons that surround me that I do not know who also they are.

"Is she the one that Captain wanted as to bring to the club room?." A redhead petite boy said.

Then because of that I do remember what does Atobe said. Then this really means that he is not joking to what he said at lunch. He does send his minions. (-_-)'

"Hey, who are you all? I do not know who are all of you? Are you all send by Atobe?." I asked them.

"Yes we are." The blue haired man responded to me gentlemanly.

"Sorry if we made you afraid but we must make our mission here so that we can go back to our practice. By the way I am Chotarou Ootori, second year and a member of tennis club." The tall boy said while making a handshake with me. I find him cute. The others do also tell their names the first one is the redheaded boy. He tells his name while pushing me to the corridors. The blue haired boy grabs my bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said.

"Hey, my name is Gakuto Mukahi, I am a third year I am also a member of the tennis club. Nice to meet you!." He said energetically with a smile.

"Huh?" I blinked again.

"We will bring you to the club room, sorry for the ruckus that Atobe made Ms. Rein. Our Captain is really over acting sometimes. I am Oshitari Yuushi, third year. I hope you are not afraid to us." Oshitari said to me.

"Ah?, no. I am not afraid to you guys but….. Senior Gakuto stop pushing me! I can walk all by my self! I will not run!.". I shouted to the redhead third year that still pushing me by holding my shoulders from my back.

"Oh, sorry. I am just doing it to secure you from flying shrimps and pigs. Hehehe." Gakuto responded.

"Shrimps?."

"Yes!."

"Pigs?"

"Yes, yes!" He said energetically, still energetically.

"What?" I feel now dumbfounded.

"Gakuto stop imagining things and stop reading the mangas you are reading!. Sorry Gakuto surely loves to read ugly comics so sometimes he said things that are not true.(He is now facing to me) By the way I am Ryou Shishido." He said while pulling down the brim of his cap.

"Hey! I am not imagining things. In the manga/comics I read it says that shrimps and pigs do love to surround a cute girl with a long hair!. I am just protecting her. She is cute and do have a long hair. She might get kidnapped of those shrimps and pigs that are mutant." Gakuto said. Hearing at what he said that I am cute it made me blush my cheeks.

"And that is not an ugly comics I love to read it!." Gakuto added.

"Whatever." Shishido just said.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. My name is Rein Seito, first year." I said with a smile to them.

"We know" They all responded to me.

"Huh?"

"Atobe/ Captain said." They all responded again in chorus.

"He said that we must meet you because you will be part of the team. Because of that I am really happy. After three years of studying here at last we will be having a cute girl that will become a member of the team. You are definitely different to those amazons that surrounds the tennis courts every practice." Gakuto said while gesturing like he is crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Ootori is the one who responded. "Senior Gakuto means that we are really tired to the girls who became team managers of our team at the past. They are all fans of Captain and some are fangirls of some team members. "

"But I do not know what to do. I am just drag by Atobe to this position." I said apologetically. "Hey, wait! Atobe didn't tell me that I will be going to be a manager of the team? What do that man plans?." I said while my hands crossed in my chest and pouting.

"Then he do not tell you?." Oshitari said.

"Yes." I said still pouting.

"But he said to us that you will be part of the team so we thought that you will be the new team member." Shishido interrupted.

"I do not know how to play tennis then I will become a member? What is he thinking?." _I am really mad again at him now_. Rein thought.

"Oh?, maybe he has some plans." Ootori said. _Whaaaa!, Ootori looks really cute and kind how I wish I can be friend with him. Hehehe(wearing an evil look)_

"If you don't know how to play tennis then we can teach you. I am great at playing tennis. I can show you how to play!." Energetically Gakuto says.

_Now I really wonder how many energy drinks did this boy drinks everyday. He is really full of energy._

"Ah, ok. But then thanks but, ah, well I am afraid to flying balls I am afraid to might get hurt. So it must be wiser to do not learn it. Hehehe.." I said.

"Flying balls?..." Gakuto look at Rein. "Oh, I remember I said earlier that I will protect you from flying shrimps and pigs!." Gakuto again holds the shoulders of Rein and push her again in the back.

"Hey, Sempai Gakuto stop it. You walk very fast!." Rein said. _Damn, why did I make him remember about those flying shrimps?. _Rein thought.

"Okay, we are here in the club room.". Gakuto said.

We are now in front of the door of their club room. When we go inside the room I saw a sofa that is color red. They said that it is the favorite resting chair of Atobe. The sofa is plain red, under the sofa there lays a red carpet that has a gold designs. Now I really think that Atobe thinks that he is a king.

"Atobe still not arrive?." Shishido said while looking inside his locker.

"He does really have many works being a student council president of Hyotei so maybe that is the reason why he is late." Ootori said.

Someone open the door then it reveals that it is a boy with a brown hair who came.

"Oh?, Is she the one that Atobe tells us?." The brown boy said examining the look of Rein.

"My name is Wakashi Hiyoshi, just call me Hiyoshi. Alright?" Hiyoshi said.

"Alright" I responded with a smile. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

In the back of the sofa I heard a yawn it reveals that it is a boy with a sleepy face. When he stands up he looks at me. Then he shouted. He seems to be more energetically than Gakuto.

"Yayyyyyyy!, Is she the new member of the team, Is she? Is she?". He said still looking at me and pointed his finger to me.

"Yes, she is. Do you think she's cute? Hehehe.." Gakuto answers.

"Yes, I think she is cute. You are cute." Now the new awake guy said it while holding my hands.

"Ah, well thank you, sempai." I nodded to him.

"My name is Akutagawa Jirou, nice to meet you! Can I be your friend? Can I become your friend?" Jirou said with a wide grinned.

"Ah, well, It's okay Sempai." I responded to Jirou.

"Hoi, hoi, Jirou stop holding the hands of Rein!." Gakuto said while pushing Jirou away.

"But we are friends. Wow, you are really cute Atobe said was all true." Jirou said.

_Cute? Did Atobe really said that to them that I was cute?. _Thinking of this I blush.

We waited to Atobe almost 30 minutes. Sempai Gakuto and Sempai Jirou are just talking with me. They are chattering at the same time so I really do not understand what they are talking and telling to me. Sempai Gakuto is telling things about his favorite manga/comics where he finds about flying shrimps and pigs. He really loves that book. About sempai Jirou, he is telling about his idol that I do not know. According to sempai Jirou it is Marui Bunta, whom I do not know who that is but it looks like Jirou-sempai sure admires that one. He wears a look that he is really interested to that person.

"You do not look happy? Do we tell things that you do not like?." Gakuto said with a sad face.

"Uhm, no. Of course not. I love what you are telling to me. I love your stories and also the stories of Jirou-sempai." I said to both of them which are sitting in front of me.

"Okay!" Gakuto and Jirou said together with a happy smile.

"Gakuto and Jirou are just excited that there is a person whom they can tell about their likes and interest and also their stories. It's been a long time since there is a person they find like you." Oshitari sighed.

"What do you mean Oshitari-sempai?" I asked.

"Well, uhm, it's a long story someday you will find out what really happens." Oshitari said.

"Well can you tell it to me now?. Please." I said with a puppy eyes.

In the background Jirou and Gakuto-sempai are now struggling because of the bubble gum that is apple flavored and a bar of chocolate.

"Hey, let's eat that!. Jirou don't be selfish share that!." Gakuto said while trying to snatch the foods from the hands of Jirou.

"No!, Marui and Yukimura gave this to me!." Jirou said while avoiding the attacks of acrobatic Gakuto.

"What? When?. You go to Rikkaidai?" A shock Gakuto shouted.

"Yes, then they give me this when I said that I will go home and bid goodbye. hehehe" A cute response from Jirou.

"What did you do to Rikkai?" Gakuto questioned.

"Well, I watch practice of Marui." Innocent Jirou said.

"Then?" Gakuto followed another question.

"What?" Jirou asked.

"What did you tell to Rikkai?" Gakuto said.

Jirou responded with a big smile in his face. "At first I said that Marui is really great!."

"Then?" Gakuto said.

" Then? Then I said: Wow, Marui you are the greatest!. You can easily beat the acrobatic tennis player of our team! Yayyy!". Jirou said with full of energy. Now Gakuto seems to looks really angry at Jirou. Gakuto-sempai wears a murderous aura.

"What did you say?." Gakuto now wears a creepy face.

"Do you want me to repeat it?." Jirou said still looking innocent.

"Heh, Jirou. That's enough!." Gakuto now really looks like he is mad. The two now looks like they are playing tag. They are running all over the club room.

"Is this normally happens here?." Rein said to Oshitari.

"Well, yes. This is a normal thing in the club." Oshitari said while fixing his eyeglasses.

"Ehehehe.." I forced a smile in my face as what he said.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author's Notes:** At last Rein meets the other Princes it consists of almost four chapters to made her meet them. If there is anyone who notices it, Atobe is not indicated at this chapter because I wanted to give the other characters a scene and I fulfill it. ^_^

Thank you very much for the people that like my story. It motivates me to continue it.

Thanks to Chillybean and Khesia.

Reviews are accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

**A Desperate Reason of Ore-sama**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

The commotion that is happening inside the club room was stop when Atobe entered the clubroom.

"What is happening here?, You destroy Ore-sama's precious room, ahn?. And Gakuto what are you doing to Jirou?." Atobe said.

"Well, Atobe this Jirou goes to Rikkaidai and he told to them that I am not great. But that's not true. I am great; no one can jump higher than me. Hehehe. Right, Rein?." Gakuto proudly said to Atobe.

"Ye- yes Gakuto Sempai. Like what you said. " I answered him.

"But I only told to them what do I think. I am innocent here. Heh, Atobe stop Gakuto I can't breathe…..!" Jirou said as he struggle to untie the arms of Gakuto that wrestle him.

"_They are all wierdos not only Atobe but all of them I guess."_ Rein whispered to herself.

Atobe eyebrows flinched. He looks mad.

"Will you all stop this commotion you all destroy my prettiness, ahn." Atobe said smirking.

"_Huh?, Prettiness?."_ Rein blinked twice.

"Is he gay?." Rein whispered to Oshitari.

"Hehehe, no he is not. It is just natural for him to call himself like that. He is a narcissist no one can contradict to what he thinks to himself because if anyone will dare to do it whoever he is, Atobe will punish that unlucky creature." Oshitari whispered back to Rein trying to stop his chuckle.

"Hey, you two! What are you whispering?." Atobe said as he notices Rein and Oshitari laughing.

"Nothing" The two answered in chorus both hands raised in their head.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah stop blubbering let's practice. You waste our precious time. You're late! Ahn." Shishido said to Atobe. Shishido copies the sound and insight pose of Atobe.

This resulted burst laughing of the other members of the club. Everybody laughs at what reaction of Atobe give. Atobe looked shocked.

"_Ha?, I knew Shishido speak worst of all the members of the team but he won't even try to copy me even in the past?."_ Atobe said to himself. He really looked shocked.

"Shishido- sempai stop that." Ootori said to Shishido trying to hide his laugh. This is the first time that he saw Atobe looked really shock. Very different to Atobe they knew.

"Ahn?." Shishido said. He still copies Atobe. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Hahaha, you can really copy Atobe. Wow, Shishido you are great! Can you do that again?." Jirou said.

"Ahn, Jirou when did you escape to Gakuto's grasp?. Ahn, ahn, ahn, Hehehehe!" Shishido said to jumping Jirou while Shishido's waist is swinging from left to right. He still copy Atobe till this time.

"Gakuto is in there." Jirou said pointing to where Gakuto is standing.

Gakuto walk closer to Atobe. He waves his hand in front of the face of Atobe who look still surprise.

"Hey, hahaha! Why now you only do that to him?." Gakuto said to Shishido.

"Grrrrr, all of you run to the court hundred laps! You make pun to Ore-sama's beuty and presence. Get out!" Atobe shouted to the people in the room his finger pointing to the door.

"Hey, I did not do anything Shishido does. I am out of this. " Gakuto said trying to protest to his Captain.

Atobe looked at Gakuto he wears his murderous aura. " I said run! I will raised it to one hundred twenty laps.".

"What?" Everybody said.

Before Atobe opens again his mouth the club members starts to run.

"Hmmm, that's great they are energetic today." Atobe said crossing his arms in his chest. He thinks that he is great.

"They are not energetic, you terror them. They are afraid of you…. " I said.

"Ahn?." Atobe looked at me. "Oh, hello Ms. Manager?." Atobe proudly greet.

"Hehhhh, Who tells you that make me manager of your team?. I hate you." Rein said to Atobe. I try to punch Atobe but Atobe stops it. He placed his hand at my forehead so that I couldn't reach him.

"You will see when I get you." I said still trying to reach Atobe.

"I think great, you can't reach me. Hey, hey, will you stop that." Atobe said to the little girl in front of him who still tries to punch him.

"Why does he have long arms? That's not fair." Rein said. "Ah, I know." With that Rein kick her right foot in the air. The shoe flew directly in the face of Atobe.

"Gahhhhh, Why did you do that?." Atobe said while he eases the pain of his nose.

"Coz I can't reached you, idiot." Rein said pouting.

"You are not really a lady like? You move really rough I really knew you are not a girl?" Atobe said.

"WHAATTT? Do you like that my left shoe fly again to your face?, grrrr…" Rein said now she is the one that wears a murderous aura.

"N-no" Atobe said stuttered.

Rein seats at the sofa. "If I am not a lady like then why do you chose me to become your fake crush?. And then you already decide that I will become a team manager of the team of yours?." Rein said.

"Simply because Ore-sama is pretty and all the girls in this school are drunk at my beauty that is what I told you at lunch right?. Another reason is my parents will going to find a girl that I will be marrying someday if I can't find a girl that I will say that catch my eyes within this month. So I have no choice but to choose you." Atobe said.

Atobe returns the shoe of Rein. Rein grab it.

"Why?." I said.

"Because other girls that I think that can play to the role that I give to you are ugly. You are ugly but they are uglier than " Atobe proudly said while smirking. "It's a compliment, hehehe!."

With that again for the second time the shoes flew again in the direction of Atobe. It hits twice in the face of Atobe.

"What do you think I will be happy at what you said!." Rein again wears her murderous aura. Her back are full of black aura.

"Ouch, you hurt me! Oh, my! Beautiful nose. It hurts" Atobe said.

"I will hurt you again if you will say that again." Rein said smirking at Atobe. "Wait, you said there is no one else choice you have then what if you tell to your parents that you are gay and you are in love with a boy?. That is great idea. Why did you try that?." She brightly said.

"Of course not, I won't do that. I am not a gay! It is better to use my plan." Atobe depends himself.

"But what if your parents do not believe at you?." I asked.

"I have a plan it will work." Atobe said.

"You are really desperate…." I said.

"Yes, I am really desperate." Atobe said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I am really desperate I already uses Gakuto to act as a girl that I want you to portray. I said to my parents that Gakuto is a girl but when Gakuto knew it, he goes wild he almost wreck our clubroom. That is the reason why Gakuto do have a supply of cookies in his locker. He demands it in exchange of what I said to my parents." Atobe stated. He looks poor.

"If I am in the position of Gakuto-sempai I will also do that." I said disbelievingly at what he said about Gakuto and his problem.

"But Gakuto really look like a girl." He said.

"Ahh?" I said.

"Ahmm, about you being the manager I chooses you to become a member because they need a person that can help, comfort and advice them in times of need. They needed a girl that can replace her." He said.

"What? Who is she?." I asked.

"You don't need to know." He said.

"I must know it. I already become a member of this team I must learn all of it." I demanded him.

"Someday you will know I am tired." He said while he sits in the sofa beside me he closed his eyes.

"All of you say that someday I will knew it, why not now?." I said. I am longing answer for all the puzzles that are running in my head. _"Who is she? Is that the same person that Oshitari-sempai telling to me? Is she that important to them that she is needed to be replace in their hearts?."_ I made a gesture like I am thinking.

Suddenly Atobe whispered.

"_Yumi Mayuki….."_

"What are you saying something?" I asked him.

Suddenly I fall on the ground. Atobe pushed me. No it rather say that he kicks me to fall in the ground.

"Why did you do that! Ouch, my back hurts." I said as I rub my back.

"Go outside and run also." He said to me.

"What? Why will I do that?" I said to him.

"Because you are also a part of the team and it is also good for your health. So run laps don't be lazy. You are in Ore-sama's precious team. So go outside and run." Atobe said.

"I don't like." I said to him.

"You already accept my offer at lunch so the contract has already made. And then they all think that you are their new team mate so you are already a member. So, being a member you should run also."Atobe said.

"Hey, that's is unfair. Ok, I know I accept the contract you said but why do I need to go outside?. It is very hot. What if I might get sun burn or my complexion change to dark? I don't want to go outside." I stated.

"Go out!" He said.

"No." I said.

"Then I will change my clothes in front of you. I said go out but you don't want to go. Then…" Atobe unbuttoned his uniform.

"Ahhhh!, ok I will go outside." With that I exited the club room.

"What do that man thinks?. He is really insane." I said.

I noticed that the regulars are dashing in my place. I also noticed that I am standing in the courts now.

"Hey, Rein!" Gakuto waves his hand.

"Oh, hi?." I said.

"Are you going to jog?" Ootori said.

"Ah, yes the insane Captain said" I response to Ootori.

"Why did you change your clothes? Are you sure that you will run with that clothes?." Hiyoshi said.

"Ah, yes I don't have dress to wear for running but I can do it even though I only uses this. I will try to make some laps with you guys." I said to them.

"I know you can do it. Wait, you just call Atobe insane?." Jirou said then he blinked.

"Yeah, he is insane." I said.

"I know that." Shishido shrugged.

"Common lets run. If Atobe see that we are not running he will add more laps to us." Oshitari said.

With that all of us run. _Wait I forget to say to him my wish he said he will give me my wish. Next time I will definitely tell it to him._ (Evil smirk)

"Rein you made me afraid of you. Why do you smile like that? You are creepy….." Jirou suddenly said.

"Oh, sorry Sempai. I am just thinking about the Genie in the locker room." I said to Jirou-sempai smilingly.

"Hah?" Jirou said.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author's Notes:** I finish another chapter, Yehey!.

Now who might be this Yumi Mayuki.

It seems that she has a place in the heart of Keigo Atobe.

Readers must find out who is she in the future.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

**He Really Annoys Me**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

I survive to run with them at least 15 laps but my energy is very exhausted. _How can they survive to finish the laps they are needed to run?. _I sat in the bench near to me. Sempai Ootori gave me his towel so that I can wipe my perspiration. He also gives me a bottle of water. I am really lucky that he is in the team; He is such a nice guy. I think he is the only one member of the team that is not weird.

"Thank you Ootori-sempai. I can't finish all the laps. I am not athletic." I smile to Ootori-sempai.

"Then, you must take rest here. You don't need to run unlike us." Ootori said.

Then behind the bench where I am sitting a shadow came.

"No, you really need to run. You have lots of fats that are needed to burn." An image said which reveals that is no one but Atobe.

"Shut up I am not fat!." I look back at him.

"I know a strategy that can help you run faster." Atobe proudly said.

"What is it?." Both Ootori and I said.

Then he reveals that he has a rat in his pocket and forwarded it to me. Because of that I run.

"What are you doing Atobe! You said that you are precious but why you are holding that?." I shouted at him.

"Ore-sama is really precious, beautiful, perfect and most of all gentleman. I am just helping you." Atobe said while still trying to catch me. Take note he still holds the mouse. Poor mouse, no I am the one that is poor. _"Why is he doing this?."_ I think.

"Shut up your not gentleman!, Stop! don't follow me if you do I will bite you!" I said to Atobe that is tailing me.

"Then do it now. Hahaha!" Atobe laughs. _"Hahaha, she is really interesting. She really runs very fast."_

I run to Oshitari-sempai that is resting under the tree.

"Oshitari-sempai help me, please stop your insane Captain from following me!." I said to Oshitari-sempai. I hide at the back of him.

"Don't be afraid Rein he will stop to follow you now." Oshitari said. I notice that he wants to laughs at what Atobe and I are doing.

"Really?." I made it clear.

"Yes, you already finish to run your laps. Hehe.." Oshitari said.

I think and look to Atobe. _"I really made it. I finish running my laps. I am great that I am still alive." _I whispered to myself.

"Wow, this little thing is very useful even though that this little creature always eats my food and jacket inside my locker. " Atobe said while looking at the little rat that he is holding.

"Atobe never do that again." I said to Atobe.

"But you really look cute when you avoid this thing. It made you run fast like the regulars. You run in regulars' level. Actually you are faster than Hiyoshi. I must use this little thing next time." Atobe said. He is still amused to the rat that he is holding.

"No, you can't." I said to him. _"Is he taking a revenge to me because I throw to him my shoes?."_

"Kabaji" Atobe said as he gives the rat to Kabaji.

"Yes" Kabaji said.

"Oi, Atobe can we start our practice in the court?." Oshitari asked.

"Yes, we will start." Atobe now sounded like he is a dignified Captain of the team.

"Alright." Oshitari happily said.

All of the members are now inside the court.

"Hey, Rein what are you doing? Come here!" Gakuto-sempai shouted at me.

"Why? Do I need to go there?." I responded to him.

"Yes, you needed. It's for your sake!." Gakuto said.

"Why?." I asked to him.

"Just look around you." Shishido sempai answered my question.

I decided to look around. Then I saw the fangirls that are surrounding the whole place. They looked really harmful. Maybe they are mad because I am near with their idols especially at Atobe. Then I run also inside the courts. I am afraid to them. Wow, great!. This life is not what I wanted to have. Thanks to that Atobe he destroys my life.

"Don't be afraid we are here for you. We will protect you." Jirou-sempai concernedly said to me while tapping my back.

"Thanks Jirou-sempai. " I said to him.

"Those girls love you now." Atobe said.

"They looked not." I said to him. "They will be going to kill me…"

"Hmmm….?" Atobe said.

At last after their matches the practice was over now. I can go home now after I meet some of the irregular members of the team. After that I walk straight to the club room where I left my bag. When I hold the door knob and open it a T-shirt flew in front of my face.

"Hey, who threw this?." I said while holding the T-shirt that my face caught.

"Me." Atobe said. He is still not wearing anything in his upper body and also the other boys in the club room. They all looked at me. It made me blush.

"What are you doing? Close the door!." Atobe said.

"So-sorry" I stuttered.

Then I closed the door. And then I heard a voices.

"Ms. Rein just stay outside we will open the door if we are finish." Hiyoshi said.

"Ok." I shyly said.

"She looked shocked." Jirou said.

"She is just surprised to see that Gakuto have lots of fats." Shishido said.

"What did you say?." Gakuto angrily said.

"You are fat…" Shishido said.

"I am not fat! I don't have fats. I just love to eat sweets." Gakuto dependably said.

"If you are not fat then why you don't have like this?." Shishido-sempai said. (He lifts up his T-shirt to reveal his abs).

"Hoi, hoi stop that. Rein is waiting outside. Let's hurry our changing." Oshitari said.

"That Pervert." Atobe interrupts.

"Hey, I am not pervert!." I said at what he said.

"We're finished." Ootori said. "You can enter now".

"Thanks Ootori-sempai." I smiled to him.

"Rein can you go home only you? We can accompany you if you want?." Gakuto-sempai offered.

"Don't worry I can. Don't worry to me Gakuto-sempai." I said to Gakuto-sempai.

"Then if you said, then we will trust you. But wait I will lend you this book." Gakuto gave me a book.

"What is this?." I said.

"It's not a book Gakuto it's an ugly comics…" Shishido said his eyebrow curve.

"No it is not ugly, I like this comics. Hey, Rein this is the book that I am telling to you. Promise me that you will read that." Gakuto said to me.

"Alright sempai I promise." I said to him.

At last I can go home now and rest to my favorite place no one else but my house. I really miss my bed and the television. If I will arrive early I can still watched my favorite anime in my favorite channel. Alright I will walk faster now. When I pass at the antique shop I remembered that I still not told to Atobe what I want. How unlucky I am. I will wish to him that he gives me many chocolates, candies and complete dvd set of my favorite anime. It is expensive to buy a set of dvd and I don't have money to buy it but Atobe can. He is rich and he is my Genie. That insane Genie said that I can ask him anything that I want if I will accept his offer to be the girl that he likes in front of his parents. That is very easy I can do that and besides he is very poor because of his position. He is desperate than me.

But who is that Yuki Mayuki? I heard him whispered that name?. I want to know who is she but they don't want to tell me. Tomorrow I will investigate who is that. I will definitely find out what is the secret of their team.

I arrive early at our house. After we eat dinner I went to my room and force myself to sleep. My muscles in my legs aches I think I overused them today. All thanks to Atobe he made me run and finish 50 laps around the courts. Next time I will take revenge. Then I fall asleep while thinking what plan I am going to use to find out who is this Yuki Mayuki is and how to revenge at Atobe.

In my dreams I find myself that I am in the dark place. When I am walking I hear noise that is approaching to me. The one that made a noise is a giant rat. The one that is manipulating the rat is Atobe. They are now following me. Because of that I woke up early. I was full of cold sweat. _"Why do that Atobe is always the reason of my nightmares? He is really annoying. "_ I said to myself. Because of that I can't sleep again. I look at the clock and read the time. It is only 3:00 am in the morning. It is very early I don't have nothing to do then I remember that Gakuto-sempai lend me a comic book so I decided to read it. The author of that book is great he made a funny comic. Now I know why Gakuto-sempai loves to read it.

It is only 6:30 am but I will go to school today this early. The reason why I will go to school at this early is Atobe nightmares that I experience this morning. Today I am only walking I will not use a bus to go to school. I have much time because it is still early and my class starts at 8:00 am.

But when I arrive to Hyotei I noticed that there are very few students that are in the campus. I think they are the from literature club. I noticed a girl that has long hair that is in the stairs. I think I knew her. She is smiling at me.

"Good morning, Rein Seito." She greets me with a smile.

"Lina Daidoji, Good morning too." I smiled also at her.

"You are early Rein it is rare thing to happen?." She joked at me.

"I woke up early so I go to school early I think I am sleepy now." I said.

"Then why don't you accompany me to the library?. You can read many books in there." She said.

"Of course, why not?." I said to her energetically.

I followed her way to the library but she made a wrong turn.

"Hey, you made a wrong way?." I said to her.

"No, I am not. We are going to the library of old books of this school. I like to read in there than in that library. Just follow me." She smiled at me.

Then I continue to follow her. We arrive to a big door she pulled out the key from her bag and she opened the lock. The room was filled with old books and other things that are in the box.

"I this is a stock room?." I asked her.

"Yes and no. Yes because they throws all their old things here. No because at the past they used this as a library but the management decided to make a bigger one so that this is been replaced by the new library that is located in there." She said.

"But all the books and things are here are all old. Why don't you use the new library?." I asked her.

"I love books so when I discovered that they do not use this old room I decided to ask the principal if I can use this room and be a representative of this room. And also this room has many beautiful references that we can read." She said.

"You can stay in here everytime you want. But help me to clean this room." She added.

"Thanks, no problem I will help you." I said.

I asked her if I can see what the things inside the boxes are. She said yes so I opened one of the boxes. Inside of it I found folders that have names and files of the past student of Hyotei. When I flip the pages I read the name Yuki Mayuki. I think this answers one of the mystery who is Yuki Mayuki is.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Author's Notes:** I uploaded Chapters 5 and 6 at the same time.

Thanks to the person that like and reviews my work.

I am also doing my third fanfic. Please support that also.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

**A Time with my New Friends**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

As I read the information written on the sheet, I learned that Yuki Mayuki was once became a student of Hyotei. She didn't finish her second year at Hyotei because she transferred to Europe to continue her studies in there. She is a daughter of owner of one of the most successful company of our country that can be leveled to the one that owned by the Atobe Corporation. The family of where she came from is very famous. They have also a beauty and fashion line owned by her mother. As I looked at her picture I noticed that she is really pretty. She has a long wavy chocolate brown hair, she has white complexion, her height is taller than me even her information in the sheet was made when she is also in her first year, it is indicated also that she became a manager also of the tennis team in the past.

"Amazing, she is really beautiful and rich." I whispered to myself.

"Who is that?." Lina asked.

"Ahmm, I do not really know?. But she once became a manager of the tennis team. " I said.

"Oh?." Lina said as she seats besides me.

"Lina why do the information sheets of the Hyotei students are in here?." I asked her.

"Ah, they stock that here because that is considered as a trash in the student council office because those papers are owned by the past and graduates student of Hyotei. Atobe brought those boxes in here yesterday. He said that he like to stock that here…" Lina said a she place her finger in her chin.

When I heard that word Atobe I shivered. "Hey, do Atobe always goes in here?." I asked Lina.

"Why? You are shaking, are you alright?" she said as she taps my back. "Atobe, didn't goes in here everytime. He didn't goes in here. He just goes here yesterday to throw all that trash in his office here." Lina continues.

"Thank God….." I said.

"Huh?." Lina said.

"No, nothing. Ahmm, Lina you really like this place right? How many time you stayed in here?." I asked Lina. Now I try to calm myself. I am really allergic to that Atobe.

"Yes, I like in here because it is peaceful in here than in the new library I stayed here every morning, lunch time and every after class. Why?." Lina said.

"Well then can I stay also in here? I like to have also a peaceful time." I said to Lina. Actually I just want to have a hiding place to the Captain/Student council president. I knew from now on he will going to pester me everytime he has a chance.

"Yes, you may. From now on you will be the second member of what I called the Old Library club..hehehe" Lina said as she grinned and hold my hand.

"Second member?."

"Yes, second member."

"_Hehehe, I knew it. She is the only one representative of this library. But I will be safe here because surely no one likes to stay in this place. Knowing that most of Hyotei student are choosy they do not like to stay in this kind of place. The student mostly used their extra time in staying at classroom, cafeteria/restaurant of this school than to read old books. Hahaha, Lucky me!. "_ I thought with a very big smile.

"What happened to you? Why are you smiling?." Lina confusedly asked.

"Nothing Lina." Then the bell rings. "We need to go to our classroom now." With that we rush to our classroom.

We are lucky that we arrive to our classroom before our teacher enters the room. Lina is seated besides me while Yuna is been transferred in the back of my seat. I looked at Lina and smiles at her.

When Yuna seated at her new chair she whispers me.

"Hey, Rein? Where are you come from? The King is looking for you." Yuna said.

Then I look back at her. "Who's King?"

"You know the student council president, the man with a teary mole." Yuna said she wears a very big grinned.

"Why?." I asked her. My eyes grow wide.

"Atobe?." Lina interrupts. "Heh, you didn't tell me that you are close with Atobe?." Lina teased me.

"That's not what you think." I depended myself.

"Then, if you are not close why does he is looking for you. And when he got bored waiting for you here in our classroom he gave me this letter for you. " Yuna said as she forwarded the paper.

"What does the letter say?" I said.

"It said that you must meet him at the cafeteria this lunch." Yuna said what the letter says before I opened it.

"Hey, you read this?." I narrowed my eyes. Lina is chuckling.

"Of course, what if it is a death treat? I must protect you. You are my new friend." Yuna proudly said.

"Do I am also a new friend of you Rein?." Lina asked.

"Yes, you are also my new friend." I smiled at Lina. "Yuna you do not need to protect me" I said to Yuna.

"But I like to do it. Lina is our new friend now. Welcome to the group Lina." She said as she faced Lina.

"Thank you." Lina smiled. I think Lina really moves modestly unlike me and Yuna.

"A-to-be Ke-i-go…" Yuna whispered to me. Because of her whisper my back tickles.

"Hey, will you stop that!." I shouted. Because of that, our teacher noticed us and said that we must shut up or else she will punish us. Our teacher is really good at wearing a creepy expression. We are afraid to her. She has a sadist smile sometimes if she is not in the good mood but I think she is nice.

"Yes, ma'am." I, Yuna and Lina said in chorus.

Our fourth subject in the morning is finished. Unfortunately it is lunch time now. As I put all my notebooks and things in my bag I noticed that my classmates are not looking at me like they want to kill me. Not unlike at the past days they look creepy but now they are behave. I decided to ask Yuna.

"Yuna, what happened to our classmates? They look behave now even though Atobe went here this morning they are not look like they were going to kill me."

"Hmmm, Atobe talks to them." She said.

"What does he said?." I asked.

"Before he left he said to our classmates that: If anyone of you do any harm to Rein be prepare for the punishment that Ore-sama will going to do to you. Ore-sama will sue anyone of you who will make harm to her. Every one of you must be friendly with her. " "That was he said to us before he exited in our classroom" Yuna said.

"Interesting…" Lina whispered.

"What? Why do he do that?." I said.

"I think he likes you." Yuna brightly said while Lina is nodding at what Yuna said.

"Heh, It can't be!" Then I remember what contract we talk. He is really doing his plan. He is really serious at what he said. He really do not like that his parents find him a fiancée.

"You are going to meet him in the cafeteria right. Then you must go." Yuna said.

"Heh, no I do not like. I will go to see him after our afternoon class so I decided not to see him now." I said.

"Do you have a date with him?." Yuna and Lina excitedly said in chorus.

"No!, Actually I am the new manager of their team so I am require to go to their practice everyday so I will see him later." I said to them.

I pulled Lina's hand to drag her to the old library. "Let's go Lina!."

"Where are we going?." Lina asked.

"We are going to the library." I sounded bored.

"Can I go with you too?." Yuna asked.

"Yes, you may." Lina smiled.

"Can we eat in there?." Yuna asked.

"Everyday I eat in there" Lina said.

"Ok!" I energetically say.

"Is it alright that you do not face him? He must be waiting you in the cafeteria?." Lina asked to me.

"Then that's good. He is waiting for nothing. Hehehe" I do really love to annoy him.

**At the Cafeteria:**

"Atobe, Rein is not in her classroom. Her classmates said that she went out of their classroom with her friends." Oshitari said.

"Where is that girl? Ore-sama said to her in the letter that she meets me in this Cafeteria." Atobe annoyed said.

"Maybe he is afraid to your face." Shishido said to Atobe with a wide smirk.

"Shut up Shishido! No one has been afraid to the beautiful face of Ore-sama." Atobe murmurs to himself.

"He started again." Hiyoshi said.

"Hoi, Atobe why does you text her? Ask her if she will eat here at the Cafeteria." Oshitari proposed.

"Nice idea Oshitari." Atobe praised Oshitari. Then he send message to Rein.

**In the library:**

I received a text message from a number that do not register to my phone book. I opened it. It said that:

_Where are you noisy girl! Ore-sama said that you go here to the Cafeteria. I've been waiting you here! Are you coming?. Ore-sama chefs prepared an expensive lunch here. Where are you?_

"Who's that?." Yuna asked.

"Uhmm, just a text came from a monkey." I smiled to Yuna.

"_How can that Atobe knows my number?. As I remember I didn't give it to him?. Where did he gets it?."_ I was thinking my finger is under my chin.

"What are you thinking?." Lina asked.

"Uhmm, Nothing." I smiled to Lina.

"Can I we share our lunch? I also like your food." Lina said.

"Yes." I said to her. She is really cute while she is eating.

"You can also have my lunch." Yuna said.

"Thank you. Let's share." Lina smiled to us.

Then we started to eat our lunch. I decided to reply to Atobe. I knew that Atobe is the one who texted me because is says the Ore-sama word.

_How can you get my number Monkey King? I am already eating my food I don't need the food that your chefs made! I will not going to the Cafeteria I do not like to eat in there! :-p_

When Atobe receive the text his eyebrows twitched. He couldn't believe that Rein refuse his lunch offer.

"Girls now are all weird…." Atobe said.

"What do you say Atobe?." Jirou that is eating ice cream said.

"Maybe that is Rein." Ootori said.

"Rein is not weird. She is cute." Gakuto said. "She understands me"

"What did she understands at you?" Shishido said.

"She understands how I love reading my comics." The redheaded Gakuto said with a smirk.

"Then we must get an antidote to avoid her to be like you." Shishido said to Gakuto.

"Hey, what do you mean?." Gakuto said.

"I thought I can share her lunch with me. That is my plan. Atobe you trauma her!." Jirou innocently said.

"Ahn?" Atobe blinked.

"What do you plan?" Everybody in the table exclaimed except Atobe.

"Why?, I am tired at eating foods that Atobe's chefs made everyday." Jirou said.

"You are right." Oshitari nods.

"If you are tired of eating foods that Ore-sama prepared then do not eat." Atobe eyebrows are twitching. _"What is the problem of that girl? I can't find her this morning. Is she avoiding me?" _He thought.

Atobe again received a message from Rein.

_Atobe can I escape practice this afternoon? Please… =3_

Atobe replied the text message of her.

_No! This is your first day being a team manager of the team. So you can't escape!. What are you thinking?. You not attend to my invitation to eat here at the cafeteria and now you are asking if you can escape to the practice. You can't escape!._

Rein send her reply.

_My new friends asked me if I can join them to wonder at the shops at the town. I can't say no to them they are really nice to me. So, please let me go with them, very beautiful and gorgeous Ore-sama._

Atobe replies.

_Yes, I am very beautiful and gorgeous but you can't escape. Do your work as a manager._

Rein:

_You just drag me to that position!. Remember?. Okay, I will not escape to the practice this afternoon but do not require me to attend practice every Saturday. Okay?._

Atobe:

_No, you need to attend._

…

…

…

…

_If you really wanted to wonder around the town then Ore-sama will accompany you tomorrow. Then, attend to the practice this afternoon Gakuto and Jirou blames me because you do not eat with us. They will wreck the club room if they don't see you this afternoon._

Rein receives his messages._"What does that man think? Tomorrow?. A date? What?" Rein said to herself with a blush in her cheeks._

"Hey, who is that? You look like a tomato your face suddenly changed to color red? Hmmm…." Yuna tease Rein.

"Oh, nothing…"Rein said to Yuna. _"What do that man thinks? "_ _

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Another Author's Notes:** Name Recap

Rein Seito

"Present"

Yuna Takashi

"Present"

Lina Daidoji

"Present"

They raised their hands. Good characters/students I am flattered. (Tears flowing from my eyes)

(I am just recalling the original characters I made. I realize now that it is hard to make two stories at the same time and they are both to be continued but I will try my best to finish it. Clap, clap, clap….. Whoa, I am tired…. **-_- ** I must open my eyes like this **=_=** Yeah!. )

**This part is for the Author****.**

**Author's Diary:** Today I realized that there are lots of things that help to stop me from writing stories. First, is my fingers are lazy in typing stories (they only like to play in the computer . but I finished this chapter in month of Sept. I think maybe second week), Second, maybe my lack of inspirations, Third, I am busy (its secret for whatever it is), Fourth, sometimes I feel depressed (because of problems), Fifth, this is the biggest reason why I can't upload stories. It is because I can't enter to my own account in this site for whatever reason it is. , Sixth, this is the last reason. There is a typhoon that hits our country and it causes a flood in our town. Luckily, I save the files and the CPU of my computer in a safe area. Also because of that typhoon we do not have electricity for three days (I think). I think that flood really shocked me but luckily the flood doesn't make higher. It stayed at level of thigh area and the storm stops. Maybe God hear our prayers. Thank you God!.

Readers blame reasons one and ….

I know this chapter is not good. I am shame at what I am typing (blushing).

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VII**

**Atobe Spreads the News and a Scene of Seigaku Princes**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

The afternoon Tennis practice came. Rein was taking her walk to the club room. On her way she notices a familiar person who was sleeping under the tree.

"Sempai? Why are you sleeping here?." She asked.

"U-huh? " Jirou blinked twice before he said. "Whoa, I am happy because you are here. Do you have a problem? Why didn't you join us in lunch period?." Jirou now holds the shoulders of Rein which is facing him. Then he continued what he is saying. "And then why you will going to date Atobe tomorrow? Tell me?."

Rein jaw dropped. She was totally shocked at what her sempai Jirou said. She froze for a moment.

"_What does he said?. Do I hear it wrong? Or he just said that I will going to be with that monkey_?." She thought.

"Tell me Rein? Are you alright?" Jirou notices that Rein jaw dropped and seem to become a stone. He shakes Rein. Again it didn't respond. "Hoi! What happened? Are you sick?." He asked again.

Gakuto which is near at the place which Jirou and Rein are standing heard the name Rein so he dash to where he heard them. He also asks the same question which Jirou asked to Rein.

"_They are now two who are talking the same topic that I do not understand. What do that man thinks? Why do he said that we are going to have a date tomorrow?. What do that man plans?. I know we have a contract that I will be going to help him in the works in the tennis club. But what do that man thinks?."_ Rein is talking to herself in her inner world.

On the other hand Atobe is taking a walk to his office. Then suddenly there are some fan girls who suddenly cornered him. They are asking if they can at least have a time to date him. Some are giving him love letters. Some are giving him foods. Some gives him chocolates even if it is not Valentines Day. But the worst is that there are also boys/gays that are doing also what the girls are doing. To tell the truth Atobe really loves to gather attention of the people around him but now it seemed that he is tired at what happens to him everyday. Everyday fan girls and fan gays gather around him and try to talk to him. Everyday he receives things and letters that he doesn't need. He is really tired at them. Today is different from before. Before he at least gives a chance some girls to be with him, he sometimes dated some of his fan girls as an award for their loyalty when he is in his first year and second year. Actually the reason why he dated those girls before is only because of Yuki. But this year is different. He likes that this annoying fans of him that pester him everyday in his practice at tennis will going to disappear or at least lessened their distance at him.

When he arrives at his office he locked the door. And it bangs to the face of one of the girls that is following him. He inhaled some of fresh air. He sits for awhile then after a few minutes he goes to the extension room of his office where there are some equipments for broadcasting that is only used when it have some announcing that is needed to take. He shouted at the microphone.

"Good day everyone!. Ore-sama has something to tell you!. So listen everyone." He commanded them.

The people at the whole school stops whatever they are doing and decided to wait to what will Atobe will going to say. The Fan girls cheered. "Ore-sama!" They said in unison with giggle.

"What do that man again likes to tell?. I do not remember that the student council have some plans to tell?." Oshitari whispered. He is still in the library.

"I will announce something Ore-sama personally feels." He paused for a moment. "To those who love me and have an ambition to be with Ore-sama I thank you all."

The fan girls giggle some also fainted. But the one who own the wildest shout were the gays that called themselves "Atobe Sailor Gays" (they said they excerpts that from Sailormoon).

"Shishido-sempai what does Captain Atobe doing?. What is he saying?." Ootori said to Shishido.

"Just continue your jogging. Don't notice Atobe. He is just like that. You know that he has just some attitude problem and loves to gather attention.." Shishido boringly said. (**-_-)'**

"Listen everyone to what do Ore-sama likes to tell. It is very important so listen carefully. I am aware that Ore-sama has really great looks I know everybody knows that!." He smirks. He is really proud at his self.

Shishido suddenly tripped his feet. "What the hell do that Atobe is saying!."

"Gekoujokou." Hiyoshi sigh. He just came out of nowhere.

"I know everybody envied my beautiful body…. Especially you Shishido!." Atobe continues.

"WHAT!." Shishido was really annoyed. "What does he said!. Don't stop me Choutarou! I will punch that Atobe straight in his face." Shishido said that because Ootori is trying to stop Shishido to go to where do does Atobe located. Ootori grabs the left feet of Shishido which causes Shishido to fall again in the ground. Face first.

"HAHAHA! Ore-sama is just joking." Atobe added. He is still broadcasting.

"See that. He is just joking sempai so calm down." Ootori said to a raging Shishido.

"I know you commoners envied my wealth. I know commoners like you all envied my whole existence. And you all like to become Ore-sama too or at least to become my girl. To my Fan girls sorry if I hurt you….." He changed his tone to a sad one. This causes to cry all his fans.

"Ore-sama…" Fan girls said with a sob.

"Atobe really knows how to make drama. But he must not say the word commoners to everyone." Hiyoshi sweat dropped. "He really knows how to gekoujokou everyone." He added.

"But today please do not bother me. I am very tired at all of you trying to gain my attention." Atobe said.

"Hear that Oshitari! Your bestfriend is boasting again! What is the problem of that man? I guess he is really insane! Wbahahaha!" Shishido said to arriving Oshitari.

"Well, well you must be right." Oshitari responded with a sigh. "What a drama queen that Atobe."

Atobe continued what he is saying. "Everyone stop it. Today I realized a certain thing inside my self." He paused for a moment for more dramatically effect. "I meet a certain girl who attracts Ore-sama's attention. For short, Ore-sama's heart belongs to a certain girl."

Hearing the words of Atobe the fans of him around the school cry louder. Some asked: "Who is that girl?" "Whoa, she lucky! Who is she? Who is she?."

"I feel like I like to murder somebody!." It came from the president of Atobe Fans club. She is banging her head to the wall of their club room and she is scratching the black board which causes a creepy sound.

"_Ore-sama knows that there is a spy that my mother ordered to come to here to school to see if her son really has a girl who is dating. And this is the last day she gives me chance to prove that I really have a girl that I do like or else it is the end of my world. Tomorrow she will be going to find a wealthy girl that she will put as my fiancée tomorrow. And I do not like that way of wealthy families that are making political marriage even though both parties don't love each other. Even though Ore-sama is rich still Ore-sama do not like it. And I will never going to permit it. Thankfully I meet Rein who can be my accomplice. She is the key to my plan." _Atobe smirks at what he is thinking._ "But after this I need to hide to her anger. I am sure she will be really mad at what I done to her. But I must do this or else….." _

Atobe holds again the microphone and continued his message. "A girl gathers my attention. She is sweet, caring, gentle (He really tries to stop his laugh when he said gentle. He remembers the time when Rein throws her shoes to him when they talk in the school lab. _"Of course she not gentle she always act like a boy_"), pretty, sexy (_Ahem, I am really trying to lie. She not sexy!. She is _. He really tried again to hide his laugh.) The lucky girl that stole my heart named Rein from first year!. I repeat it is Rein! So please fans girls accept the fact that Ore-sama do have an owner and just support Ore-sama to his lovelife!. Bye everyone!". Then the broadcasting ends. He really emphasizes the word love life and the name Rein.

**I the place where Rein, Gakuto and Jirou are standing…..**

"WHAT?" the two boys shouted and they look to Rein.

Rein which seemed to realize what just happened shouted. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!". She is the shockiest among the people at the school.

"WHAT DO THE MAN SAY!." She said.

Gakuto and Jirou were surprised at what reaction Rein gives so they fall their back in the ground. They swear they saw flames and dark aura behind Rein.

"Neh, Jirou it seems that Rein was very mad. I am seeing some murderous aura behind her." Gakuto whispered to Jirou.

"It is because of Atobe. He made Rein angry…. It's his fault. We need to ask what the reason of our Captain to do this is." Jirou nervously said to Gakuto. The two was really nervous. They almost hug each other.

"It is Atobe's Fault. Because of him the cute image of Rein was replace by an image of that Kaido snake of Seigaku!." They both said.

**At the Seigaku…**

"Hachou!." Kaido sneeze.

"Neh, Neh. It looks like viper was beginning to be easily affected of some virus. It means viper was losing his strength!." Momoshiro said with a laugh to Kaido.

"What do you say? fhsssuu ." Kaido said.

"Why you? Why do you need a fight?." Momo said back to him. They are both glaring to each other.

"Why? Are you afraid! Baka Momo!" Kaido said.

"Hey, you two stop fighting!." Oishi ordered.

"Momo you are stepping at my jacket! Stop it nya!." Kikumaru said.

"It is because of MAMUSHI!." Momo said.

"It is not!." Kaido said.

"Yes it is!." Momo said.

"No!. Fhssu!" Kaido said.

"There is 99% they will only stop if Tezuka see them and make them run laps." Inui said as he writes to his green notebook.

"Saa, I wonder how many laps they are going to run and what do your next juice taste Inui?." Fuji said.

"Do you like to try Fuji?." Inui forwarded a pitcher of greenish black juice to Fuji.

"Saa, But I like others first to taste it for me." Fuji said.

"What a sadist Fuji!." Kawamura sweat dropped at what he hears.

"Mada mada dane Sempai. Let's get out of here Kawamura-sempai." Ryoma said but before they get out at the court Ryoma bumps Tezuka.

"Everyone only slacking and fighting at the court? Everyone I ordered you to run 100 laps around the court." Tezuka stoically ordered.

Everyone in the court whispered and sounded that they do not like to run. Tezuka eyeglasses glinted then he said next: "Ok, 200 laps around the court or else I will make it 500 hundred!."

When everyone heard that, they started sprinting to finish the laps that Tezuka ordered. They are afraid that Tezuka really will be going to make it 500 laps.

"I wonder how my cousin in Hyotei is doing now?." Tezuka said as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:** Cousin of Tezuka?. Who is it?. Find out in next chapter.

Sooner it will try to make Rein meet the Princes of Seigaku.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

**Gakuto and Jirou, Kabaji Talks?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

After Atobe made an announcement Rein wanted to locate Atobe to where he is. She is really mad. Jirou and Gakuto knew that. But they know that if Rein will go to the main building she might be confronted by the crying fan girls that envied and jealous at Rein and is it not good for Rein. So Gakuto and Jirou really tired to stop her in pursuing to find Atobe.

"Gakuto-sempai, Jirou-sempai do not stop me! I will make Atobe pay for this!." Rein said that while gritting her teeth.

"No, Rein don't go to that way. It is dangerous! . The fan girls' shrimps are in that way." Gakuto said while blocking her way.

"Fan girls shrimps?." Rein stop for awhile.

"Shrimps?." Jirou also said.

"O-oh I read that at chapter 47 of the comics that is my favorite." Gakuto proudly said.

Jirou and Rein sweat dropped. "_He always thinks about those comics?" _Rein thought.

"And the newest chapter will be distributed tomorrow to the stores here in Tokyo so I must buy. Oh, boy I am very excited." Gakuto added. He still blocks the way of Rein. He throws a signal to Jirou to help him distract Rein and forget her plan. Jirou notices this so he also tells something that could help to distract Rein.

"Ahmm, Aha! I remember Marui promises me to play tennis with me anytime I want!. Marui is a great player so you must meet him Rein!. " Jirou smilingly said.

"Huh?." Rein responded.

"_Alright, Jirou we can distract her and help her to forget that she is mad. Let's continue this Jirou."_ Gakuto whispered to Jirou.

"_Okay."_ Jirou said.

"Will you two get out of my way!." Still Rein is raging.

"No!." The two said in unison.

"What?." Rein said.

"Ah, we mean you must just listen to our story. Ehehehe" Jirou said.

"Why do I need to do that?." Rein said.

"Because if you do I will buy a ticket of the Flying Shrimps and Pigs the movie. They will be on show next week." Gakuto said to Rein.

"Really?." Jirou exclaimed. He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, really!." Gakuto responded to Jirou.

"Really?, I am surprise at that." Jirou exclaimed again. He really sounded surprise.

"Yeah, me too. And I am very excited!." Gakuto said.

"_Gosh, this two are noisy."_ Rein just listened to the two idiots in front of her. It looks like Gakuto and Jirou really wins at distracting her. _"Gakuto-sempai started to be energetically again."_ Rein said boringly. **-_- ** With an equally boring looks.

"How come?." Jirou said to Gakuto.

"Yeah, how come that they only made that movie now? I waited that for many months!." Gakuto energetically said.

"No, I mean how come that the movie makers gamble at doing that ugly and childish story a movie?. I feel pity about them. So sad they do not have any choice." Jirou said.

"What do you say Jirou?." Gakuto angrily said.

"Do I am needed to repeat it?." Jirou innocently said.

"Shut up Jirou! I am hurt at what you said." Gakuto said he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Rein, scold this sleepy face and tell him that my favorite comic book is not ugly." Gakuto said to Rein.

"Hah?, Ah- uhmm, I think that book is not ugly at all and it is funny." Rein said.

"Yeah, see that Jirou. Rein agreed at me." Gakuto grins.

"Yeah, whatever." Jirou said. "But Rein do you now that there is a cake shop that sells delicious cakes and breads?. You must try out that." Jirou said to Rein.

"Cake shop?." Rein said while blinking.

"Where did you know that?." Gakuto said.

"I learn it from Marui!. He always buys cakes at the store." Jirou said. He is starting to be energetically also.

"Really?." Gakuto blinks and then pointed to Jirou. "Don't tell me you stalk Marui?. You are a shame to our team." Gakuto wears a doubtful looks at Jirou.

"Of course not! I didn't do that!." Jirou defended his self.

Rein sighed at what she is seeing in front of her. _"How I wish I just enrolled at Seigaku."_ She thinks.

"Then why you knew that he buy at that store?." Rein suddenly said.

"Well, Captain Yukimura brings me with him in going at that store when I accidentally bump him in the train station." Jirou said. "Actually he also asked me to help him carry the things that he carried." He added.

"He ask a passer-by to carry his things?." Both Gakuto and Rein said.

"Yeah, but he gives me reward. And that is a box of cake that he said that it is the favorite of Marui." Jirou said.

"So that is the story." Gakuto sighed.

Suddenly the three heard a noise from the rose bush beside them. The three looks at the direction of it.

"Do you hear anything?." Gakuto said.

"Yeah, I heard some scratches." Rein said.

"And some strange sound." Jirou said.

The three gulp and waited at what will going to happen or might be the reason of the strange sound.

They just stayed quiet….

They waited…..

Waited…..

Still waited….

…..

…..

….

After a moment…..

"Heh, What kind of monster are you? You don't know how to scare us." Rein boringly said.

"Eh?" The two look at Rein.

"What?" Rein look at them.

"N-Nothing….." The two said.

Then suddenly there is a giant creature full of mud with leaves come out from the bush.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three shouted.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The giant creature said.

"Do not hurt us!." Jirou begs at the creature.

"All mighty Buddha, Allah, Kami-sama, Jesus. Help Us." Gakuto called out all the names of the God that he knew. He is praying.

"I am not delicious. I tasted bad. And I am full of cholesterol so do not eat me!." Rein said.

"We knew that." Gakuto and Jirou looked at Rein.

"W-what?" Rein looked to Gakuto and Jirou.

"USSSSSSSSSUUUUU!" The creature said.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" The three shouted.

The three hugs each other. They are really afraid at the giant creature that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!." The tree shouted again.

"USSSSSSUUUUUUUUU!." The creature shouted back.

"Eh?." The three said in unison.

"Why do that sounded familiar?." Gakuto said.

"WHAAAAAA!" Rein and Jirou shouted again.

"USSSSSUUU!" The creature said again.

"Yeah, it sounded familiar." Rein and Jirou said.

The three tried again to shout.

"WHAAAA?"

"USSSUUU?"

"WHAAA?"

"USSSUUU?" The creature cried out.

"What the hell?." Gakuto said.

Now the three look closer to the creature in front of them. They studied its form.

"Usu?." The creature said it again.

"KABAJI!." The three said.

"Usu!." Kabaji cried out.

"What are you doing Kabaji? You scared us!." Gakuto said.

"And why are you full of mud?." Jirou said.

"And leaves?." Rein added.

"Well I am just running at the back of the school when suddenly I fell at the open drainage." Kabaji said.

Rein was amused to learn that Kabaji could talk. She was totally shocked. Her jaw drops. O_O'

"_I thought Kabaji-sempai only know how to speak Usu or Yes."_ Rein sweat dropped.

"Oh, so that is the reason? Why you are- full of dirt?." Jirou blinked.

"No, when I fell at the drainage there is nothing inside the drainage. It was totally dry. When I climbed up I decided to go to our clubroom. On my way I was accidentally push at the fake lake at the back of the school by the members of Sailor Gays which are all crying. The lake was evaporated so there was no water in it except mud. The Sailor Gays are creepy. And then when I climbed up again from the lake I chose to use my way here." Kabaji stated.

Rein was dumbfounded. _"He is a great speaker. He could talk?_."

" Why are you from those bushes?." Rein said.

"Well, it is because if Captain Atobe would see me in full of dirt. He will punish me to run laps. So I just crawl inside the bushes. And the incident that happened me in 10 minutes was the worst things that happened to me in my whole life." Kabaji put his hands in his waist.

The trio jaw dropped they didn't know that Kabaji could do that posed.

"What?." Kabaji said.

"N-nothing…." The three said in unison.

"Hey, what happed to you with our Captain Atobe?." Kabaji suddenly said.

"Me and Atobe?." Rein was puzzled.

"Kabaji NO!" Gakuto and Jirou whispered while making an X sign in front of them using their hands.

"Atobe?." Rein said.

"Kabaji wrong timing!." They whispered again.

"What's wrong?." Kabaji said.

A cold breeze felt by Rein. Her heart pumps very fast. Her head aches. Somehow she felt something strange. But what is it?. Somehow she felt she forget something important?. She needed to punch somebody? But who is it?. Then, lighting struck behind her and murderous auras appear again.

"I remember….. I almost forgot…" She said.

"There she is again." Gakuto shakily said.

"The murderous aura again appeared behind her. Mou, Captain Atobe be careful." Jirou said cryingly.

"Usu." Kabaji said. He also felt afraid at Rein.

Rein now wears a creepy smile.

The three boys sweat dropped. **-_-'**

"Atobe must tell why he said that in front of many people. He must explain to all of us." Gakuto, Jirou and Kabaji said in unison.

**~~~~~IN WHERE ATOBE IS~~~~~**

Atobe suddenly stops his walking. He felt strange. A cold breeze wraps his body.

"Ahn, I feel strange."

"Maybe my drama earlier affected the hearts of many girls."

"But I feel really strange?."

Atobe circle in his on place for many times before he remembers something.

"Maybe that 'little noisy girl' was really mad at me now."

"I will explain it to her later at the clubroom what really happened."

Then he continues his walk to the direction of the clubroom.

"Or I will just tell it to her tomorrow when she is not mad at me?."

But he suddenly stops. He decided to step backwards and went home. But after the first step of his foot a desk was thrown at him.

"It hurts? Who did that?." Atobe asked.

"Me!." Rein said.

"Sorry Captain we can't stop her." Gakuto said.

"Usu." Kabaji said.

"I want to sleep." Jirou said.

"Jirou, wake up. Don't sleep at here!." Gakuto said.

"Zzzzzz…." Suddenly Jirou was totally sleeping.

"How did he do that? He can sleep in whatever position even if he is just standing?." Gakuto said.

"Yes?." Kabaji said while looking also at Jirou.

"Explain now Atobe!. Why do you do that?." Rein said as she grabs again another thing that she can throw to Atobe.

"Wait!. Stop it!." Atobe said. "Ore-sama ordered you to stop it!."

**~~~~~IN SEIGAKU~~~~~**

"Captain, what are you thinking?. You look like you are worried about something." Ryoma asked to his stoic captain.

"I just felt that my cousin was really mad at now." Tezuka said.

"Cousin? Is it Rein?." Ryoma asked.

"Hai." Tezuka responded.

"Hmmm…" Ryoma just raised an eyebrow at what his Captain said. He just continued to drink his can of ponta which has been snatched by the cat of Seigaku named Eiji Kikumaru.

"Hey, Sempai it is mine!." Ryoma whine.

"But there is no name printed on it Nya?" Kikumaru said.

"But I am drinking that!." Ryoma said.

"I will never return it to you nya!." Kikumaru energetically said as he run away to Ryoma.

"Eh, Sempai!." Ryoma shouted.

Tezuka eyebrows twitched. He doesn't like noisy people around him. He noticed that Inui and Fuji are putting something in the vegetable juice Inui remix.

"Plotting another thing? Why it is color brown?." Tezuka thought.

Momo and Kaido are starting to fight while Oishi and Kawamura are just talking at the corner of the court about sushi thing. Tezuka's eyeglasses glinted.

"Everyone just slacking at the court?. Run 50 laps!." Tezuka ordered.

"What?." Everyone shouted.

"Don't like? Then I will make it 100 hundred laps." Tezuka strictly said.

"Why also me….." Ryoma said.

"Hah…. I wonder what she is doing now at Hyotei. I am worried." Tezuka sighed.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mostly about Gakuto and Jirou talking.

Sorry Khesia if I made you wait long at me uploading chapter seven and eight last week. I hope you will like this chapter

To those new likers of this story thank you for liking it. It made me happy ^_^

There it is Rein is the cousin of Tezuka, and Ryoma also knows her? How come? Find out in the upcoming chapters.

Reviews are accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

**Atobe Tells the Truth**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

After a half hour of throwing things that Rein threw and avoiding it by the team members of Hyotei Tennis Team they are now gathered at their clubroom. Atobe is seated at his royal chair while Oshitari is reading his favorite novel. He is trying to forget what happened earlier to them, he is seated now beside Gakuto who is eating his favorite cookies.

"Hey, Gakuto-sempai where did you hide that big cookie jar of yours?." Hiyoshi said.

"Why you asked? Don't tell me you tried to stole it?. " Gakuto said with his mouth full of cookies.

"Of course not!." Hiyoshi said. "Just don't stock many sweets in our locker room because the ants are following the scent of your sweets. There are lots of ants now in here." Hiyoshi added while scratching his back which has been bitten by ants. _"I must find a way to hide those snacks from him."_ He thought.

"They just love sweets like me." Gakuto responded with a wide grin. He is still munching his chocolates and cookies.

The two stopped talking because they heard the loud laugh of Shishido who is tapping the shoulder of Rein.

"That was great Rein!." Shishido exclaimed while tapping the back of Rein.

"Ouch, Sempai Shishido stop it!." Rein said.

"I am just proud of you because of what you've done to Atobe. Hahaha, no one even tried to do that to Atobe. I am very happy because you avenge me to that moron Atobe1." Shishido laughed.

"Shishido-sempai don't say that." Ootori said.

"But are you really dating our Captain, Rein?." Oshitari said.

"Tell us the truth…." Jirou said with puppy teary eyes.

"Of course yes! She is Ore-sama's girlfriend." Atobe said.

"Of course not!." Rein said. Then she throws something soft and color black which lands straight to the face of Atobe.

"Hey, you threw something again to me!." Atobe protested. "And what the hell is this?." He said while looking at the thing that land in his face.

"Hey, that is my boxer!." Taki suddenly said.

"Ewwwww!" Everybody said.

"Yuck!" Atobe said.

"Hahahaha!." Shishido, Gakuto and Hiyoshi laughed.

Rein blinked. She does not know what thing she throws. "Sorry Taki." She said facing Taki.

"Sempai Atobe please tell us the truth to why did you announce that you love Rein?. You know that it is hard for us to believe that." Ootori asked.

"Why does it is hard? Is it hard to believe that the King Atobe falls in love to someone?." Atobe said.

"Usu" Kabaji said.

Rein felt cold in hearing what statement Atobe said. -_- _"Maybe I will be having a fever because of this?."_ She said.

"Yes it is hard to believe for us!." Shishido said.

"Yeah, I also couldn't believe in that." Hiyoshi sighed.

"We know you love someone but it is not Rein! So tell us the truth Atobe." Oshitari said.

"_He love someone?."_ Rein repeats inside her head.

"Ahn?." Atobe said.

"Now tell us the truth Atobe." Gakuto said boringly.

"Alright but promise me to make this secret only 10 of us will new what is the real reason of me and Rein in doing this." Atobe said.

Everyone looked at Rein.

"Hey! Why are you all looking at me like that? I do not know anything!." Rein crossed her arms.

"Are you telling the truth?." Hiyoshi said with a doubtful tone.

"Wait let me think…" Rein acted like she is thinking. Her finger is below her chin.

"As I remember…." Rein added. Suddenly she closed her eyes. "zzzzzzz…zzzzzzzz."

"zzzzzz…."

"Hey don't sleep!" Everyone in the clubroom shouted. Ootori tapped the back of Rein causing for her to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?." Rein said when she opens her eyes..

"She already forgotten what happened?." Oshitari sighed. "I think only Atobe can explain this."

"I can't believe she is at the same speed at falling asleep to Jirou?." Gakuto jaw dropped while looking at the direction of Jirou.

"Heh?." Jirou blinks. "Why?."

"" Gakuto just said to Jirou.

"Okay, listen now." Atobe snapped his fingers. "I will tell you now".(He paused for a dramatically effect with rose petals which came from somewhere.)

"Hey, where this came from? Why there are rose petals in our clubroom?." Jirou asked.

"Such a drama queen….." Both Hiyoshi and Taki whispered.

"Atobe clean this dirt!." Shishido shouted. "I will not clean this!." He said pointing to the direction of the petals that landed on the floor. (Actually he is the cleaner of the clubroom for one week because he loses at the bet that he and Atobe did last week.)

"It is for dramatic effect! Ore-sama wants his explanations be dramatic like love." Atobe responded while using his famous insight posed.

Rein noticed that the flower petals came from the ceiling she noticed that Kabaji is in the ceiling throwing some petals. She sweat dropped.

"Sempai, what are you doing in our roof?." Rein said.

Atobe answered her, "He makes this setting more dramatically by throwing Ore-sama's favorite flower petals." Atobe smirked.

"I couldn't understand him." Rein and Ootori said.

Rein was shocked when she heard that Ootori also couldn't understand Atobe. \(O.O)/

"Really?" She asked Ootori.

"Sadly sometimes, yes." Ootori responded with a sighed.

"Hey, Kabaji fixed that hole you made while Atobe will clean this dirt!." Shishido said with an annoyed tone.

"It is not dirt. It is flowers!." Atobe depended.

Atobe let out a sigh then he decided to continue his talking.

"Ore-sama is desperate to have a girlfriend or at least a girl that he can tell to his parents that he is courting that lucky girl." Atobe's statement has been stopped when Rein speak.

"Can't you avoid calling your self like a third person?." Rein suddenly said.

"Shut up noisy girl!." Atobe snapped.

"You're an abnormal….." Rein said.

A vein pooped at Atobe's forehead. "Can you just keep quiet so that Ore-sama can continue what he is saying?." Atobe said.

"Hey Gakuto-sempai can I taste that cookies?." She snob what do Atobe is saying to her.

"Of course you can have it." Gakuto joyfully said.

"Can you at least listen to me?." Atobe said. "Hey!"

"But why you used Rein as a fake girlfriend?." Taki said.

"_Oh, that hurts.."_ Rein said to herself.

"Good question Taki! I choose Rein because she is not a fan girl and doesn't even have a trace of wanting to be a fan girl of mine. So I talked to her and asked her to do my plan of using her as my girlfriend in public." Atobe said.

"Hey, I don't remember that we made a talked about your plan? When, why, where it is happened?." Rein was dumbfounded.

Atobe jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you already forgotten it?." Atobe said.

"…..?..." Rein doesn't respond.

"Ah, Atobe there is a tendency that Rein totally forgotten what happened. She easily had forgotten what happened to her after a few days." Oshitari said.

"Hmm. Your right Sempai-Oshitari!." Rein happily said.

"What! She can't forget that!." Atobe said with disbelieved tone. He looked at the direction to where Rein is. "We made a talked at the school lab. And Ore-sama promises to you that if you help Ore-sama in his problem he will reward you with anything you want." Atobe added.

Rein thinks deeply. She thinks really hard. Her hands are in the sides of her head. A word 'Genie' recognize in her brain.

"Oh! I remember now!." She said.

"At last!." Atobe gladly said.

"But as I remember you said that I will only going to act as a girl that you like only in front of your parents but not in public? So I was angry at you when you do that announcement in front of all the students and teachers in this school." Rein said.

"Well, it is also part of the act. Because Ore-sama knew that there is a spy that was watching Ore-sama for at least 3 days straight. He is reporting directly to my mother and also to let me escape to those creepy fan girls of mine." Atobe said. "There is lots of it in this school."

"Spy?." Gakuto cleared.

"Yeah, A spy." Atobe answered.

"We could understand that you like to lose all your creepy fan girls of yours. But why does your mother would rent a spy to watch their son?." Jirou asked.

"I guess they like to make sure that their son will someday be marrying a girl and to make a child so that their family will be having a heir." Oshitari said.

"I can't believe that there is a family like that?." Rein said.

"It is normal in noble families to have a political marriage to make their business grow bigger if they didn't see their child has a love life like what they saw at our Captain." Hiyoshi said.

"But Captain has lots of fangirls around the school?." Ootori said.

"And fan gays don't forget that Chotarou!." Shishido said with a grin.

"Hai, Sempai!." Ootori responded.

"But he didn't take them seriously so it might be the reason why they like to make sure that our Captain will have a love life?." Taki asked.

"Actually to tell you the truth, Ore-sama's parents like to make sure that their son will be marrying a girl. They don't care if what kind of girl it is but they like to make sure that Ore-sama will going to marry a human girl and not his tennis racket! That's it.." Atobe annoyed said.

"Hahaha, That's funny!." Rein laughed.

"That is the truth. They don't care if what kind of girl is it but it must be a girl and not a racket. " Atobe grits his teeth when saying this. "Hey, don't laughed!." He said to Rein who continuously laughing.

"Hahaha! I can't stop it." Rein said. "You will marry a tennis racket?." She added.

"The only rule is it must be a girl and not a racket so I choose you but I am afraid that they might reject you because they might thought that you are not a girl considering your ahmm," Atobe stop for a moment. He looked at the chest of Rein. Then he continued, "….your flat! And you are not a lady like type. But I have no choice.." Atobe sighed.

An arrow stab at the back of Rein. "Hey what do mean flat? Do you want a fight?." Rein said.

"Yeah, bring it on!." Atobe said.

"…" The team members think.

"Ah, Yuushi why I have a feeling that we see this happened at the past?." Gakuto dumbfounded said.

"Ah, right like what happened at Seigaku's Momoshiro and Kaido right?." Oshitari said.

"Ah, Seigaku! I miss them." Jirou suddenly said with a smile.

"Ehhhhh? Seriously?." All of them said except Jirou, Rein and Atobe.

**~~~~~~ THE SEIGAKU~~~~~~**

"I can't believe that you have a friend that is studying at Hyotei?." Momo said.

"She is my childhood friend." Echizen said.

"She must be rich?." Momo said.

"She?" Kikumaru said.

Echizen and Momo gulped and shouted because they are surprised to see Kikumaru. "Where did you came from Sempai?."

"Maybe she is Ochibi's girlfriend." Kikumaru teased Echizen.

"Neh, tell us Echizen who is she?." Momo asked Echizen. Now Kikumaru and Momo are clutching to Echizen.

"I said that she is my childhood friend. And Kikumaru-sempai where did you came from? And why are you here?." Said Ryoma, who is trying to escape from the clutch of his sempais.

After a few minutes of walk the three arrived at the place named Sweet House. That is selling breads, cakes, chocolates and Ice creams. The three of them ordered each an ice cream.

"Hey, why are we here? I thought we will going to Hyotei nya?." Kikumaru said.

"She said in her e-mail that we will meet in here. Hah, she is late. We must wait her." Echizen said.

**~~~~~BACK AT HYOTEI~~~~~**

"_I remember I have to meet my best friend Ryoma. He must be mad at me now because I am late."_ Rein thought.

**Author's Note: **On the upcoming chapters I will try to make Rein meet the Seigaku Princes starting with Echizen, Momo and Kikumaru.

**UP NEXT:**

"I will meet Ochibi's friend-nya!." Said Kikumaru.

"Sempai don't eat my food it is mine." Ryoma said.

"Can I have this?." Momo joyfully asked.

"Hey, you!. Yes, you who are reading this. Don't be shy, you can make a review-nya!." Kikumaru smiled.

"Yes, you can. You can!." Momo said.

"Ochibi say something to the readers?." Kikumaru said to Ryoma.

"I like ponta?." Echizen said.

"Will you three stop it? It is end of chapter 10! Wait for the next chapter. Next chapters will be exposure of Seigaku team." The Author said to the three with a sighed.

"The author is tired." Momo whispered while Echizen is opening his can of Ponta.

"Nya! Nya!." Kikumaru said with a jump.

"Ponta!." Echizen said.

"You three just shut up!." The Author said.

"Hai!." The three said in unison.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

**A Chapter for the Future Princes**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

After the disastrous meeting I have with the Hyotei Team. It is decided that I will be going to act as a fake girlfriend of Atobe in front of his parents specially his mother and as only a crush in front of school population. Of course I am afraid that if the students of Hyotei will going to think that I am his girlfriend and then that rumors heard by my family members they will going to be mad at me because they do not want me to enter a relationship in this very young age. And I know, I am very sure my acting guardian who is the very Strict Seigaku Captain will be also mad at me when he learns that. So I mad it clear to Atobe that our contract indicates only that I will be his fake girlfriend in front of his mother and crush in front of students of Hyotei. How I wish we make them believe. _Sigh._

**~~~~This is what we talked in the meeting~~~~**

And as an exchange for my service, I asked him to give me day off of becoming a manager of Hyotei Tennis Club in every Friday and Saturday.

Why? You are really lazy, right? Atobe asked.

"Yeah, say whatever you think!. I love watching anime on T.V so I want to arrive early at home at least even on Friday and Saturday. Please." I used my classical puppy eyes.

"You're a childish….. Is that your only wish?." Atobe asked.

I tilted my head. "I have another wish to you." I stop for a dramatic effect. "Can you….."

Atobe raised an eyebrow and block my statement. "No!."

"H-hey! I am not done yet at what I am saying!. You answered No even though you still doesn't hear what I am trying to say?." Rein said to Atobe while pouting. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"You look creepy! Your facial expression make us nervous. Ore-sama will guess it. Ore-sama thinks that whatever that wish you want is about stupidness." Atobe said as he looks away.

"Oh? Really? Do I look creepy right, now?." Rein look at the direction of the other regular members. Hiyoshi, Gakuto and Jirou nods while Oshitari and Ootori tries to smile and then a light flowed inside the room because a part of the roof was still open they noticed that Kabaji is still in the roof. And then Kabaji nods also.

"I looked creppy?." Rein asked again_. "And why is he still at the roof?"_

"Actually your looked maniac right now. Hehehe!. You look like Gakuto when he is reading his comic book." Shishido suddenly snorts.

"Huh? What is that?." Gakuto sounded confused.

"Hehehe, sorry. I was just thinking about my favorite anime right now. I really love that anime." Rein holds her hands and place it in front of her chest. "I really love that anime. Actually I was waiting its episodes for how many years for the continuation. I remember and I also feel every part of that anime. As if I am also part of them. And then I decided to collect DVD's of it. But then it is very costly to be a collector so….." Rein stopped for a moment to wipe her fake tears. "I do not have enough savings to continue collecting it and there are many other fans of it so sometimes I experience of having _an out of stock_ when I earn money to buy it but sadly it is out of stock!."

Gakuto was also crying. "I understand you, Rein. I also feel that way when I am collecting my comic book." He said.

Rein and Gakuto cried together in their chibi form. Everybody who would see them will think that they are really similar to each other or they are member of some anime/manga addicted club.

"Now, there are two idiots in our team. I never thought that Rein is also an anime addict." Shishido sighed.

"Maybe because it doesn't look that she is one of them." Ootori said.

"Her cuteness hides what she really is." Jirou said.

"Hey, Atobe doesn't they look cute?." Hiyoshi asked.

"Hey, don't call me Atobe only. Call me Captain!." Atobe said. "Hey, you two stop that acting it is disgusting!." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I want a full collection of my favorite anime and treat me everytime pastries and sweet foods. I needed that when I am watching anime." Rein paused. "And give back to my Sempai-Gakuto the comic books that you confiscated to him since his first year!." Rein said.

The face of Gakuto bright up. "Rein, you're very nice!. Alright Atobe you hear that, give it back, give it back!." Gakuto said as he dance in his place.

"Okay, If that is your wish I will do it. But don't forget our contract." Atobe said.

"Yehey, yehey, yehey!." Rein and Gakuto jumps up and down still in their chibi form.

**~~~~BACK TO PRESENT~~~~**

"I am late to our meeting place I am sure Ryoma is really mad. He doesn't like waiting. " Rein said to herself.

"Ochibi your friend is late-nya." Kikumaru whined.

"Sempai no one tells you to follow us here so do not whine." Echizen said.

"You're so rude Ochibi." Kikumaru said as he bites another bread again.

"You are rude, you are really rude." Momo said as he munches his cookies.

"Even you! No one asked you to follow me." Echizen said to Momo.

"We just want to know who is the friend of our Ochibi Echizen. We want to know if she is pretty." Kikumaru said.

"Yes, she it." Ryoma said.

"Really so your girlfriend is pretty, huh?." Momo said.

"She is not my girlfriend she is just my childhood bestfriend." Echizen said.

A passerby named Inui who is walking near at the opposite part of the road saw the trio so he decided to go in Sweet House and he heard what do Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Echizen are talking. "Echizen's girlfriend?. Ii, Data." He said as he scribbles in his notebook.

"WHAAA!, Why are you here?." Kikumaru and Momo said in surprise tone. While Ryoma just lower his cap.

"Gathering data." Inui said.

"Inui, how many times I said to you that do not surprise me like that. Mou, my heart almost jumps out-nya!." Kikumaru said.

"According to my data it is about 96 times you said that almost 4 to go to make it 100." Inui said as his eyeglasses glint.

"Shut up Inui." Kikumaru said.

"The more the merrier!." Momo said.

"Now three of you are here." Echizen said.

"Your friend wouldn't be mad, right?." Inui said.

"I think she doesn't she is kind." Echizen said.

Inui orders his food. To kill the time while they are waiting they chat about Tennis and the upcoming Festival in their school.

"I will meet Ochibi's friend-nya!." Said Kikumaru.

"Sempai don't eat my food it is mine." Ryoma said to Kikumaru.

"Can I have this?." Momo joyfully asked Inui.

"Yes, you can and do you want to try my new juice? It is free." Inui said to Momo.

"No way!." Momo said.

**~~~~IN WHERE REIN IS:~~~~**

Rein was running then she bumps something. And when she looked up she saw that it is not something it is a human boy who wears a black cap with a white border design on the edges of the cap. The boy lifts his hands for help. When Rein grabs it she felt that his hand is warm. And she also noticed that this boy has an athletic body.

"Are you alright?." The boy said.

"Oh, yeah. I am alright. Sorry if I bumped at you I just needed to hurry." Rein said to him.

"Next time be careful so you don't be hurt and bumps passerby." The stoic boy said.

"I will do, sorry again." Rein said. She noticed that there is also other boy who is with the boy who helps her and they are also wearing the same uniforms which is yellow and has a logo of Rikkadai University.

"Huh, Hyotei?." A boy who have a seaweed look like hair said while blinking and looking at Rein.

"Hyotei? Where? Where? Is he in here? Hide me!. " The red haired said he sounds very afraid.

"It is just a little girl and not your beloved and only one fan, puri." The blue haired boy said.

Then the red haired boy tries to look at the girl. He said "Oh, a girl from Hyotei?."

"Hey, don't call me just girl! I have a name." Rein defended herself.

"Then it might be 'a girl who bumps our vice-captain', it suits at you." The seaweed boy said while smiling.

Rein just frown. _"I need to hurry. I don't need to waste time talking and fighting to this seaweed boy."_ She whispered.

"Akaya do not tease her." The boy wearing a cap said.

"Puri." The other boy said.

"You're cute. I do not know that Hyotei has a cute student and it is not a hollow looking girl." The red haired boy commented.

"_Wow, a bleach fan also!."_ Rein thought.

"Thank you." The blue haired boy said to the red haired boy.

"Why?." Red haired boy said.

"For saying that I am cute." The blue haired boy with ponytail said.

"Idiot, it is not for you!. It is for her." The red head said.

"Ooh, Puri!." The blue haired boy said.

The cellphone of Rein suddenly rings. She receive a call from Ryoma saying that she needed to hurry or else he will go home and Rein will going to pay for all of the expenses they eat. _"Oh, that boy. He can't wait any longer."_ She thinks.

"Sorry I am in hurry. Sorry again in bumping you and wasting your time." Rein said. With that she hurries her running in the other direction leaving the group of guys.

"She's gone." Marui said. (Red Haired)

"Bye, bye! Little girl!." Akaya said. (Seaweed Haired)

"So sad she doesn't tell her name and she doesn't asked our name- puri." Niou said. (Blue Haired)

"I believe we will going to see her again, right Akaya?." Marui said to second year ace beside him.

"Oh, yeah because he will bump again our vice- captain." Akaya said.

"Luckily for her our vice-captain is not in bad mood today." Niou said.

"Yes, because if he is mad I am sure she will suffer to run laps." Marui said.

"Really? Even she is just a passerby from Hyotei?." Akaya doubted.

"Sadly…" Marui and Niou nods.

"He is a monster… puri.." Niou added.

"Hey, you three! I heard you! Tarundarou!." With that he tries to chase the three teammates of him who started to run away from him.

"Sorry, Vice-captain but we are just telling the truth!." Niou said while Marui holds the collar of Akaya while running.

"Tarundarooou!" Sanada shouts.

"Nah, Shinji. Rikkaidai Members are kindly energetic, right?." Kamio said when they saw that the four team members of Rikkaidai passed in front of them. They are accidentally also in that place.

"I guess, we must do that also. To be an emperor like them even though I believe we are better than them." Shinji Ibu started to mumble.

"Hey, Shinji tell me? Why are we here?." Kamio said while sitting at the bench.

"I believe we lost our way at the tennis equipment shop that our Captain said so we are just resting at here." Ibu said.

"Ahh?." Kamio just said.

"Captain Tachibana will surely be mad." Ibu.

"Yeah." Kamio said.

"And he will demand us to run laps." Ibu added.

"Don't make me afraid. Stop it Shinji!." Kamio pleaded.

**~~~~BACK TO SWEET HOUSE IN WHERE SEIGAKU LOCATED:~~~~**

A girl suddenly enter at the shop and shouted: "Ryoma Sorry I am late!."

The four Seigaku members sweat dropped. "You are facing at the wrong direction, idiot." Ryoma said.

"Is she that?." Momo whispers to Ryoma.

"RYOMA, WHEEERE ARE YOOOOUUUU!" Rein shouted again.

"She really shouted it again." Kikumaru said. Ryoma blushed.

"Interesting…" Inui said as he scribbles in his green notebook.

"RYO-" Rein was stopped when Ryoma close her mouth with his hand. "Shut up! You are making a thing that I must be ashamed of. Stop this commotion." Ryoma said to the girl in front of him and when the girl nods he drag it in their table.

Rein noticed there are other three people sitting in the same table which wears a dumbfounded look with their jaw dropped. They are all wearing same designs of uniforms. _"They must be friends of Ryoma?."_ Rein thought. She let out a small smile in her lips.

"Are you friends of Ryoma? Nice to meet you! I am Rein Seito. Just call me Rein." She smiled at them.

"Hai, yes…" The three dumbfounded boys said.

"You shocked them." Ryoma said. "They can't react you see? Also the other person in this shop seems surprised." He sighed.

"Huh?." Rein doesn't understand why.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 11 done. ❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

To those who are the new liker's of this story thank you very much.

To those who alerted my stories thank you also. Last week I read a review at my first one shot and she gives me an idea that I must continue that story. So I guess I will try to continue that. But this story will be first prioritized.

Rein loves to watched Anime especially Bleach. (Info about Rein to help you know her better.)

(This part has some little spoiler at what is in episode 342 or earlier of Bleach. Sorry ;-p)

Rein asked Ryoma: "Ryoma haven't you watched the episode of Bleach in which Ichigo will going to bids his farewell to Rukia? I am really curious at what will happen to them."

"Why they bid goodbye?." Ryoma asked.

"Because he will totally lost his powers. Sadly he will going to lose his ability to see ghost, hollow and shigamis even Rukia. But Rukia said to him even though you can't see me I can still see you. So do not be sad. But then Ichigo said 'it is the reason why I am sad'(meaning because only Rukia could see him and he can't see her)." Rein added. "That part makes me sad but before that happened Ichigo teaches Rukia in the ice skating rink. They hold hands. And when Ichigo loses his consciousness after the battle and loses his powers. They promise that nothing will change at them even though he loses his powers both Rukia and Ichigo promise that to each other. " Rein sounded a fangirl who is about to faint because of her craziness.

"You are really fan of it, right?. Why don't you asked the creator of this plot to do a Bleach Fanfic?."Ryoma said.

"Oh, yeah!." Rein looks up. She sweat dropped. "The author is also at the roof?."She added.

"Actually the author is having a part time work as a chandelier cleaner. Maybe she needed more money." Ryoma said as he sipped his juice.

"Hai…"Rein said.

"Hey! You two stop giving spoiler about bleach! Chapter 11 is done and we are member of Prince of Tennis Fanfic. So stop it, okay!. But I will going to think about that, about making a bleach fanfic, hmmm?." The Author shouted while still hangs at the chandelier.

"Hai…."The two said.

"Kindly busy. Mada mada dane!." Ryoma shouted back.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^

-End Author's Notes-


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

**My New Friends from Seigaku**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

The moment that the friends of Ryoma survived in their shockness they told their names and they said that I am not the type of person they are thinking that is a friend of Ryoma. They said that they thought that I am a serious type and have the same attitude to Ryoma. But then they are happy that I am not though I do not understand what they meant. Taller boy among the three which is wearing a thick glasses said that according to his data no one of the girls studying at Seigaku ever tries to greet Ryoma like that except for the one girl that cheers to Ryoma every practice and when they have a game who is very annoying according to Ryoma. When I first look at them I am sure that they are good friends to Ryoma. They have very kind attitude to me. I noticed also that the smaller among the three seniors of Ryoma has an attitude which is the same to Sempai-Gakuto, is it just a coincidence?. The other one who has a spiky hair give me his 20th burger for free. He said it is his gift for me for being the only one girl friend of Ryoma. Though according to the red- haired energetic guy said that Ryoma is also a friend of Ryuzaki which is I do not know who that is. And then when I looked at Ryoma he just looked away. Well he must hide something at me I think better need to gather information about it. I am really tired at studying in Hyotei if not only because to my mother I will not studying at that school. I sighed. Sometimes I feel that I am not a part of that school maybe because I am not rich like the other student studying in there. But I am thankful that I find new friends in Hyotei which are Yuna, Lina and the eight Hyotei tennis team regulars. Well lets minus one because it is Atobe who is the one who throws me problems. I know because of him tomorrow there are many issues that I am needed to face in the school. I believe tomorrow is another day now I will just enjoy my time with my childhood friend Ryoma and know who are his friends.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kikumari Eiji. I am a third year student. I am the acrobatic player of Seigaku and a part of the doubles team, the Golden Pair!." He energetically greet with a smile at Rein.

"_I think he is nice although he reminds me of my decease cat named white cat. Sempai-Kikumaru is cute, he has a cute smile."_ Rein thought with a smile. Rein looked at the next one sitting beside Kikumaru.

"Hello, Hello! I am Takeshi Momoshiro, I love eating burgers and anything. I am also a member of the Seigaku Tennis Team. I am a second year ace of Seigaku. You can just call me Momo if you want…." Momo said but before he can add another sentence at what he wants to tell Kikumaru stopped him.

"Yeah, Momo stopped it. She doesn't need your autobiography…" Kikumaru said.

"Oh yeah?." Momo said.

"Then it is my turn. I am Sadaharu Inui. I gather data for the team. I play data tennis. I am a third year student of Seigaku. Nice to meet you." Inui said as he pushes his eye glasses up.

"Well, I am Rein Seito I am a first year student of Hyotei. Nice to meet you!." Rein smiled at them.

"I think I have once see a person that has the same eyes with you?. I just can't remember." Inui said.

"Huh, well I think I know who that is." Rein said.

"Really?." Inui said.

"Y-yes. If you are all member of Seigaku Tennis Team you must know my cousin." Rein said.

"You have cousin in Seigaku?." The four chorused.

"_Even Ryoma doesn't know?. I must forgot to say to him that I have a cousin in his team?. Well, blame my forgetfulness."_ Rein thought.

"Well, he is a part of Seigaku Tennis Team. He is the team Captain of the Team according to him. That is what he tells at me." Rein Said.

"Y-you mean our Captain Tezuka. Is your cousin?." Momo asked.

"Yes." Rein was surprised at what reaction she sees at the four boys that surrounds her.

"What? You looked really different than him?." Kikumaru exclaimed.

"He is strict one, isn't it?." Rein asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that?." Ryoma asked.

"Because you didn't asked." Rein answered.

"I thought so. A cousin of Tezuka? Interesting there is a person who exists like that in this world." Inui said as he scribbles again in his green notebook.

"Huh? _His Creepy_…" Rein whispered.

"Hey, why do you want to see me?." Ryoma asked to Rein.

"Don't you like to see me also? We do not see each other for so how many months." Rein wipe her fake tears.

"Shut up! Your acting can't touch me. And then we talk almost everyday in email and telephone. So why do I will miss you?." Ryoma twitched his eyebrows.

"Y-you talked everyday?." Inui repeated.

"Then are you two do have some relationship like girlfriend- boyfriend thing?." Momo said with a big grinned.

"Oh my! Our Ochibi grew up very fast and we don't notice it." Kikumaru said while tapping the shoulder of Ryoma.

With that Ryoma and Rein blushed. They both said "we are not that! W-we just been childhood friend!." But the three sempais do not believe and just answered 'hah?'. They wear a very doubtful look towards the two freshmen in front of them.

"Actually our fathers are bestfriend since college and they also came from same tennis club and because of that we became also friend, right Rein?." Ryoma looked to Rein.

"Y-yes, that's right." Rein tried to smile.

"If that's you say we will believe at it-nya." Kikumaru said.

"Why do you want to see Ryoma here?." Inui asked at Rein.

"I somehow feel lonely and bored so I invited Ryoma to have some chat with me and asked something about what theme we will use in our cosplay." Rein shyly said.

"Cosplay?." Momo said. He looked surprised at the statement Ryoma do like to Cosplay.

"Ochibi you do cosplay?." KIkumaru energetically asked.

"Actually it is our first time to try a cosplay. One of our friend invites us to a cosplay party we can't say no to her so we are needed to attend although I don't like it." Ryoma boredly said.

"I know a character that suits to Echizen!. I will help you." Momo said.

"Really what is it?." Rein brightly said.

"I think because of the personality of Echizen. It suits to him a Toushirou Hitsugaya character. They do have same characteristic." Momo proposed.

"What do you mean Momo-sempai?." Echizen eyebrows twitched.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya? Is that from the bleach that is still airing at T.V. now?." Kikumaru asked.

"That's right." Inui said. "I think it will suits at you Echizen." Inui said.

"Ryoma, they are right you can use that character in your next cosplay!." Rein said.

"You are the fan of bleach so why don't you used it?." Ryoma said to Rein.

"But I am a girl so I can't cosplay Toushirou. I will do Rukia, she is my favorite. Or else you will do Rukia and I will do Tuoshirou?. I like that also." Rein said.

"Yes Ochibi you go cosplay of Rukia!." Kikumaru said to Ryoma.

"Go, go, go Echizen!." Momo said.

"Picture of Echizen cosplaying in a girl character. Hmmm, I think many people would like to buy copies of picture of it. So Echizen I think you must exchange character to Rein." Inui said.

"What? No way! Sempai- Inui don't tell me you want to sell my pictures?." Echizen said.

"Well it is for the budget of our drinks." Inui said.

"Drinks? Do not tell me it is for your Inui juice?." Momo sweatdropped.

"You guess it right, Momo." Inui said with a creepy looks.

"Rein I will do Toushirou while you do Rukia!." Echizen said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay." Rein said.

"Ochibi you give us copies of pictures." Kikumaru asked.

"Don't want!." Echizen said.

"Neh, Ochibi is so rude!." Kikumaru pouted.

"Don't worry I will give you pictures of Ryoma if you want?." Rein said to Kikumaru.

"Really? Thanks a lot Rein. You are really nice!." With that Kikumaru hugged Rein.

"Ouch, Kikumaru-sempai I, I can't breathe…" Rein said as she tried to escape from the hug.

"Hey, Rein why don't you go to our school to pay some visit. Your cousin is Tezuka do you know how to play tennis?." Kikumaru said to Rein.

"No I don't play tennis." Rein said when she escaped at the hug of Kikumaru. _"He is like Gakuto- sempai."_

"Then we will teach you!." Momo said.

"You can visit us in Seigaku if you have a time." Inui said.

"I will do. Uhmm, I heard you have an arriving festival can I visit your team?." Rein asked.

"Yes, you can!. We are friends from now on!." Momo smiled.

"Friend of Ochibi is also our friend-nya!." Kikimaru whined.

"How is Hyotei team doing?." Inui asked.

"They practice tennis everyday. I forgot to tell I am their new manager but do not be afraid I will never spy at your team." Rein said.

"Cousin of Tezuka is a manager of Hyotei?." Inui whispered.

"How do you became a manager of tennis team?." Ryoma curiously asked.

"It is just an accident. Very bad accident actually even me I do not know why." Rein sighed.

"Ahhhh." Ryoma just reply.

"Wouldn't you want to hear why?." Rein asked to him.

"I don't want. I know you will not tell even if I asked." Ryoma said.

"Then thanks for not asking." Rein smiled.

"We talked a lot but I think we must go home now. It is starting to get dark." Momo proposed.

"I need to make some juice for tomorrow we need to go home." Inui said.

The three Seigaku members gulp when they hear it while Rein don't know why this three seems afraid to something. They decide to go home and separates there way and bid goodbye. Rein was happy to find out that she meet today new nice people that can be friends. And it is decided that she and Ryoma will be attending to a cosplay party wearing her favorite anime characters.

"They are part of the famous team Seigaku. They are the Seigaku princes, I guess." Rein smiled.

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will jump for a few weeks to make it faster.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

**Unforgettable Day of Tezuka and Atobe**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

Three weeks has past since I meet the Seigaku members and three weeks has past since Atobe made a very big mistake in his life. And that mistake really shocked him. He can't react and he doesn't know what to do. Seeing his rival in front of him made him his nerves tingling and his heart pounding and the worst is it made him blushed very bad. It happens for the first time of his life while Rein and Fuji was just standing and watching him in enjoyment. Fuji? Wait why do Fuji is in the Story? And who is that rival? Is that Tezuka?. Now let's see why? And what do happened in the past three weeks.

Do you remember the time when Atobe said that he will accompany Rein to her tour in the town?. Well it never happens because Rein suddenly have a stomachache maybe because she eaten three big hamburgers courtesy of her Sempai-Momo and three slice of cake courtesy of her Sempai-Inui and Kikumaru and lastly a three cans of Ponta from Ryoma. And when she goes home she can't refuse the offer of her Aunt. Rein receive and eats one big shrimp which came from her Aunt as a gift from the province.

"Now I know why does Sempai-Gakuto wanted to protect me from shrimps. This is one of the example reasons of him." Rein said.

Then when she receives a text from Atobe at early 5am saying that: "Hey, I needed your help we need to see each other today. My mother wanted to see pictures of you. I told to her that I will let her see you. So can you meet me now here in the park at 7am to get a pictures that at least you support me in my jogging every morning?."

Her eyebrows twitched. She replied Atobe that she is not in good condition and she is sick and she is not in the good mood for wake up early especially at 5am. Atobe just replied her with "Really you are sick? You are a human? Maybe you just eaten many foods and your stomach can't digest it."

"How do he knew that?." Rein said to herself. Then she replies Atobe. "Just shut up Atobe!."

"I thought so. I am right, nah?. Ore-sama knew it. Ore-sama knew that you eat many bulk of food. And Ore-sama knew that you needed to diet and do have an exercise everyday." Atobe just replied to her.

"Shut up! It is still dark outside. Why are you wake up so early?. You wake up really early, earlier than my stoic cousin." Rein replied to Atobe.

"I don't know who is your cousin but if I have a time I will pay a visit to your house if you want?." Atobe said to her.

"It is just for publicity, right?. No, don't come I don't need you." Rein replied.

"Ok then I will tell to my mother that her daughter-in-law was sick. Thank you I won't be needed to be with a violent girl like you. Hahaha.." Atobe replied.

"Geesh, that Monkey King really make me mad. What is he doing in this early morning?." Rein said and then tried again to sleep but her stomach again hurts. "Oh my, I needed to go again to the bathroom." Then she runs to the direction of the house bathroom.

"Is my ears are right?. Do he do not really puts Ore-sama thing in other of his sentences?." Rein thought.

"Rein you are almost one hour inside the comfort room!. Are you done?." Tezuka knocks on the door.

"Wait!." Rein responded.

"What are the things that you eat?. Are you sure it is edible?." Tezuka asked again.

"I just can't refuse to the offers of people who are really nice to me." Rein said.

"Why are you taking bath this early morning?. You do not have practice today or tournaments today." Rein asked when she comes out from the bathroom.

"My classmate Fuji is coming in our house. We will be doing school project together." Tezuka responded to the little Rein in front of him.

"Fuji? Fuji?." Rein repeats it.

"Yes, Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke from my team." Tezuka sighed.

"What! The genius member of Seigaku! The prodigy and the cutest member of Seigaku! I repeat the CUTEST! He will come to our house. Wow, I want to meet him. I am excited!." Rein exclaimed.

Tezuka sweatdropped. "Why are you so excited? Do I do not have same characteristic with him?." Tezuka joked.

"Yes, you do. You are also a genius but you are not cute you are handsome and I am tired at your face. I can see your face everyday." Rein sighed.

"Shut up or else I will let you run laps for you to loss pounds. Hey, I remember you have a date with your friends right?." Tezuka said.

"No, I do not like to run laps. My date with my friends will be cancelled because I am not feeling well last night. I will just call Yuna and Lina to let it know." Rein said.

"So there will be a danger for our project because you are staying today at our house? That is sad." Tezuka sighed again.

"Huh? What do you mean?." Rein can't pick up.

"Nothing." Tezuka said.

**~~~~~~~IN ATOBE'S PLACE~~~~~~~**

Atobe just finished his jogging when he called his mother. But his mother went mad when he said that Rein is not in good condition so that girl can't join him in his practice. Then his mother scolds him and said he must pay a visit and give at least gift for Rein because she is sick. Then it is decided he can't oppose to what his mother told. He will going to visit Rein in her house.

"What a bothersome. My mother really thought that Rein is my girlfriend and to be a good boyfriend I must visit my girlfriend when she is sick?. And the worst of all is she orders me to bring cake, cookies and other things that I do not know inside the basket. My mother is worst. Maybe she is the one that is sick?." Atobe mumble. He decides to just walk and leave his limousine in his mansion. Today is Sunday so he will just experience and feel his day off.

**~~~~~~~IN REIN'S And TEZUKA'S PLACE~~~~~~~**

After Tezuka took a bath Rein comes next and when it is exactly 8:30 am Fuji arrived with the things they are needed in doing project with Tezuka. Rein almost faint when she saw one of her crush.

"He's cute. He's cute…." Rein said.

"What happened to her?. Is she your younger cousin?." Fuji asked Tezuka.

"Don't bother her. It is just natural to her. Maybe her sickness really affected her. Beware she might bite." Tezuka sighed while holding the bridge of his nose.

"Bite?." Fuji said. _"She is cute. Maybe Tezuka is just joking."_ Fuji smiled. _"Tezuka joked?."_

"Hey, Rein I want to see you in our school festival. You will come right?." Fuji said.

"Of course Fuji-sempai!. I will come and also Sempai-Inui, Kikumaru and Momo and Ryoma invited me also in your school festival." Rein said.

"You already meet them?. When?." Fuji asked.

"Yesterday. They also treat me foods. Maybe that is the reason why do I experience stomached?." Rein said.

After a few moments the doorbell rang and they found that Kikumaru together with Oishi and Inui arrived.

"Hoi, Hoi, a house visit? Why do I am not invited?." Exclaimed by the energetic Kikumaru.

"Oi, Eiji please be quiet we are in others residence. We must be ashamed." Calmed by the mother hen of Seigaku named Oishi.

"According to Fuji only three of them are inside the house and the acting guardian of Tezuka and his cousin is in the province to make business which is their Aunt. That is the data that Fuji gave us earlier." Inui said.

"Why are you here?." Asked by their stoic captain.

"Well, ahm, you see Tezuka, ahmm, Fuji invited us to your house to make also project and to have bonding time." Said Oishi.

"Picnic! Picnic! Picnic!." Kikumaru shouted.

Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"Well, you see the more the merrier." Fuji chuckled.

"Okay, I guess I don't have anything to say to make you leave but please do not break anything inside the house because our Aunt might be mad if she will see that." Tezuka sighed.

Rein looked from behind Fuji. She smiled when she saw the two Sempais that she saw yesterday. "Good Morning Sempai Kikumaru and Sempai Inui." She greeted.

"Whoa, Tezuka's cousin is also here?." Kikumaru said and then he jumped to Rein to clutch it but when Tezuka saw that he threw a murderous glare to Kikumaru which shivered when he received that so he let go Rein.

"Poor Eiji" Fuji thought.

"Oishi, she is a cousin of Tezuka." Inui said to Oishi.

"I already meet her since we are first year." Oishi said.

"Ohh.." Inui said.

"I already knew Sempai Oishi. He always visits my cousin since when they are freshmen." Rein smiled when he noticed Oishi.

After fifteen minutes of drinking tea and eating cakes courtesy again to my sempais the doorbell rings again. Now it is revealed that it is Sempai Momo and Ryoma together with the two people that she do not know. The first is holding a basket of sushi while the other one is wearing a green bandana.

When I looked at Ryoma he said that they are been invited by sempai Kikumaru. "Wow, there are lots of visitors in our house today. I am glad that I do have a stomachache last night because I stayed today at our house." She thought.

"Hello, I am Takashi Kawamura, Third year student of Seigaku. Nice to meet you." The taller boy said which is holding a sushi.

"I am Kaoru Kaido, second year." Said by the boy wearing a green bandana.

"I am Rein, welcome to our house." Rein smiled at them.

After I said my hello to the new visitors of our house suddenly I hear again another doorbell but now my cousin Kunimitsu opened the door. We are surprised when we see Captain Atobe.

Atobe without knowing that Rein is not the one who opened the door because he is looking at the thing that has been glued on his shoes while he is walking, he forwarded his hand to give the basket full of sweets to the person in front of him which he thought that is Rein.

"For you Ore-sama's mother wants that to give it to you." Atobe said. All of the Seigaku members are all shocked when they saw what happened also Rein was shocked. They all jaw dropped but the worst person under the state of shocked is Tezuka. Tezuka complexion turns to pale.

While Atobe is still fixing or removing the thing that glued in his shoes that he thinks is not beautiful to look he repeat again what does he said earlier. "Ore-sama said that it is for you so hold it while I am fixing these shoes." With that Tezuka grab the basket that Atobe forwarded to him. The other Seigaku members are gulping at the scene. Inui is scribbling in his green notebook.

"Ore-sama's mother said that a boy should give things for the person that he wants for it to fall in love to him him." Atobe suddenly said still fixing his shoes and dusting the lower parts of his pants.

The Seigaku players really were shocked. Oishi faints, Kikumaru runs toward the direction of the comfort room, Kamamura collapsed, Kaido blushed really hard, Momo jaw dropped he looks like his souls goes out from his body, Inui scribbles in his ever present green notebook faster than before, Fuji is mumbling about how does he forgets his camera in this very special day while Echizen and Rein transformed to a stone. The two do not move even little and they still jaw dropped with some drools flowing out.

When Atobe finished what he is doing he looked up and then he saw Tezuka standing in front of him and not Rein. And then he saw at the back of Tezuka the other members of Seigaku are beside Rein only missing is Kikumaru. He saw that the Seigaku members are in such a horrible condition.

When Atobe looked up and their eyes meet Tezuka felt dizzy. His eyes produced blurred image and his head aches. "What is happening here?." Tezuka asked.

Atobe blushed when he realized what is happening. He realized that he made a big mistake in his life. Maybe this is biggest mistake he experience. He made a mistake that he said those things to Tezuka and not at the violent little girl named Rein which is his fake girlfriend according to him.

Tezuka can't stand it anymore. He wants to vomit. He really does not understand what is happening. Tezuka dropped the basket that Atobe gave to him and then he runs to what direction did Kikumaru take. He also goes to the comfort room to vomit. While Atobe is just standing in his place and he really blushed he is redder that a tomato.

"What happened?." Rein asked.

"Monkey King is gay?." Ryoma said.

Then also Inui can't stand it also, he run and followed Kikumaru and Tezuka to the comfort room. It looks like his brains can't accept the fact of what he saw.

"It is illogical!." Inui said.

"How do I forgot my camera? #$%&" Fuji said.

….

….

That is what happened in last three weeks as Rein recalled.

After that Atobe don't come to school for three weeks. His butler said to the school principal that he gets fever.

_If only they know what really happened._

**Author's Note: **Do you like it?. I think this is the longest chapter that I made and this was the most enjoyable chapter to make. I thank also the new liker's of this stories that I saw when I open my e-mail. Please continue supporting me.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

**A Simple Day**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, their characters and everything. I just own this story/plot I made.

Today is just an ordinary day for Rein. Since she enters her study at Hyotei many things happened to her. First, she became a fake girlfriend/crush of the student council president. Second, she became a manager to Hyotei Tennis Club. Third, she meets new friends from Seigaku. Fourth, she does cosplay and win with her childhood friend Ryoma. Fifth, she used to receive glares from Atobe fans club everyday but she doesn't care to it because the tennis club members give her a full protection. Today her class is only half day because the faculty again has a meeting. So Rein decides to go to the roof top to get some fresh air. When she was about to open the door she heard some noises from the people she knew who it was.

"Jirou, I demand you give me that pudding you have!. I will exchange it with my potato chips!." Gakuto said.

"Ah?" Jirou blink it seems that he was still half asleep. "But I do not like your potato chips I like my pudding." Jirou said while trying to evade the pudding from the attacks of Gakuto.

"Hey! You two stop making fuss. I want to eat quietly." Shishido said while munching his snacks.

"Ahh, I feel relieved while Atobe was absent." Oshitari said while lying on the floor.

"Don't you miss Captain Atobe?." Ootori asked.

"No!." They all said.

"Huh?." Ootori was shocked.

"When Atobe is absent I can practice more and tries to defeat him in terms of practicing!." Hiyoshi said with effects of fire behind him.

"I don't get it?." Shishido narrowed his eyes.

"Just let him dream. Well it is free, right?." Oshitari said while tapping the shoulder of Shishido.

"Yeah…." Shishido sweat dropped.

When Rein is about to open the door the door opens itself and then a pudding lands on her face. She discovers that it is the pudding that Gakuto was trying to snatch from Jirou.

"My pudding!." Jirou cries.

"Your pudding!." Gakuto said.

"My face!." Rein said.

"Are you alright?." Jirou asked.

"I guess yes." Rein said.

"I am not talking to you. I am talking to my beloved " Jirou smirks.

"What?." Rein said.

"My pudding!." Gakuto said.

"It lands in the face of Rein. Oh, now it is full of dirt. I don't like it now." Gakuto added.

"Dirt?." Rein whispered with a mad tone.

Suddenly Gakuto said something with a serious look in his face. He looked straight in the face of Rein.

"I cared about you…" Gakuto said in the direction of Rein.

"What?." Rein blushed.

"I said I cared about you…" Gakuto repeats.

"What is the meaning of this?." Rein said. She jaw dropped.

"I cared about you…. My pudding….." Gakuto said. Now Gakuto is touching the pudding that fell on the floor.

Suddenly Gakuto make a funny face and he said. "You thought it was you right?.hehehe."

"You two! I will kill both of you." Rein elbows the stomach of the two sempais of her.

"Nice one, Rein." Shishido praise Rein.

"I am the one who thought of her how to do that." Hiyoshi said.

"You teach her some fighting moves? When?." Oshitari looked shocked.

"Last week when she asked me to teach her she said that she needed to learn some of it for the use at someone." Hiyoshi said.

"Then who might be that poor person…" Oshitari thinks.

**IN ATOBE'S PLACE:**

Atobe suddenly sneeze while lying on his bed.

"That Rein surely has something bad planning against me."

"She didn't say to me that she is a cousin of Tezuka."

"That terrible thing that happens to me last month was the worst. They thought that I am a gay." Atobe said.

"She is worst than Yuki."

"I must do something for her to forget what happened and the team of Seigaku."

"Ahhh, it is all my mothers' fault. She said that I must give present to Rein and when I arrived at the house of Rein Tezuka is in front of me. And I thought the person that is standing in front of me is Rein but it is Tezuka. Gah, what will Ore-sama will do?." Atobe continually mumbles.

"Ore-sama has no brave to face the Seigaku regulars and what if Rein black mail me?. What will I am going to do if she make an issue that I am a gay at the school and then the whole country will going to hear it?. Oh, no. My reputation is gone….." Atobe said while burying his face on his bed sheet.

Atobe heard a knocked on the door in his room. After the three knocks a voice was hear by him.

"Young Master, your mother is worrying about you. You are not going to school for almost a month. She said that she will be going home tonight. And she likes to see you." The butler said.

"What my mother is going home tonight?." Atobe cleared.

"Yes, Master." The butler politely said.

"Tell to her that I am alright and do not worry at Ore-sama. She doesn't need to unfinished her meeting just because of me." Atobe said.

"I will try master." The butler said.

"I really do not like when she go home. She always makes things that are just for the fun of her and she also makes things that surprise me." Atobe said to himself.

**AT THE SCHOOL:**

"Oi, Rein do you know why your boyfriend is absent today?." Oshitari asked.

"Boyfriend? Who?." Rein said.

"The rich and narcissic arrogant." Shishido said.

"What? I do not know and I am not her girlfriend. You all know that it is just for publicity and that relationship is fake. And I am not his girlfriend!." Rein said as she wrestles her sempai Gakuto.

"Ouch!." Gakuto said.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3! The winner is Rein." Jirou said as he acts as referee.

"I win!. Victory is mine!." Rein jumps.

"You are evil!." Gakuto said as he goes farther to Rein.

"Yes I am!." Rein said.

"This three are all insane. The virus of being insane is acquired now by Rein." Oshitari said.

"Nah, Kabaji?." Oshitari added.

"Yes." Kabaji said from nowhere said.

"Hey, Kabaji do you know why our Captain in absent?." Ootori asked.

"He said he likes to have a beauty rest." Kabaji said.

"Beauty rest?." They all shouted including Rein.

"HAHAHA!." Rein laugh and everybody does.

"Ahmm, what if the reason why Atobe is absent because he accidentally meet his rival Tezuka in his house?." Shishido out of knowing said.

"Yeah, and then he gave a something like flowers and chocolates to him? ." Hiyoshi said.

"Mou, Capt. Atobe will not do that you all know him." Ootori said.

"It is just a joke right Hiyoshi?." Shishido asked.

"Yeah, but it is really funny if it really happen to our Captain." Hiyoshi answered.

"Hahahaha!." They all laughed.

"_If they only knew that is really does happened 3 weeks ago. No one ever told me that Sempai-Shishido and Sempai-Hiyoshi is a great fortune teller."_ Rein said with a blank and with a creepy and fake smile.

"_If they only knew…."_ She whispers.

**Author's Note: _**

"The author said that she really likes to say sorry if she does not continue her story for many weeks. She said that she is busy in her work. But she really tried to finish this new chapter. And she said that she really wish that the readers will going to like this brand new chapter made by her." Ryoma said as he read the script that is written in a yellow paper.

"Hey, Ochibi why are you here?." Eiji said.

"For publicity…." Ryoma said.

"Publicity?." Kikumaru blinked. "I want also publicity-nya!."

"Hey you two stop making publicity Tezuka said that whoever is late to our afternoon practice he will punish that poor person to drink the latest Inui juice. And I love to see who that is." Fuji said with a sadist smile.

"Fuji is creepy-nya." Kikumaru said and Ryoma gulp.

"See you at the upcoming chapters." Fuji smiled.

Reviews are accepted. ^_^


End file.
